He's Back For Josh
by Mersedes
Summary: Josh’s uncle comes home for a visit...and methodically tears his nephew’s life apart.
1. Twisted

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary: **Josh's uncle comes home to visit, and methodically tears apart his nephew's life.

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to put something remotely creative here…but, in the end…I have to say I _do _own Drake and Josh…OUCH no handcuffs!!!

**Chapter 1 - Twisted**

A nondescript faded blue vehicle rolled past the Parker-Nichols' household, and parked across the street. The sun illuminated the driver's features brightly, although his persona bled darkness. His forehead was high, with mousy brown hair covering the balding spots, while his lips were twisted in a constant scowl. He looked just as mediocre as any other middle aged man.

He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. Once again he was staring at that house. He knew the long walkway led up to a house full of happiness—a family hale and healthy. That was soon to change. He had been watching the boy for at least a month, and had learned much about that family. The boy seemed to be quite loved, much to his personal abhorrence; he could never stand insolent boys. He'd all too often seen the boy laugh and smile with them. He'd heard the parents shout out as they left, disgustingly, their worthless words of love, and their insignificant warnings to be careful. The man smirked at their foolish naivety as he parked in a shady spot across the street, pretending to read a map. He flicked sweat off his face, and turned the AC dial even higher.

He'd seen the boy enter and exit the house with another boy, the same age, but shorter and skinnier. His father looked slightly rotund as always. He had no right to look so jovial, both on the weather and with his family. The woman and child, presumably biological mother and daughter, were also always impossibly close, he observed. The whole family was one huge nauseating mass of perfection—the thought thoroughly sickened him. Anger and frustration ripped through the man; his temple throbbed and he clenched his teeth together in a snarl. A part of him wanted to make them pay for being so happy, for having the perfect life. But first he would finish what he came here to do. He slowly breathed in deeply, as his psychologist had always reminded him, and calmed a bit. He glanced at the digital clock. It was nearly eleven thirty. He straightened the map he had so carelessly wrinkled.

He turned his attention back to the door of the house, and focused upon the boy who had suddenly appeared on the porch—his target. The man had been surprised (he thought he had found the wrong house until he had seen the father); the boy looked extremely different three years ago. Now, he was simply skinnier and taller. But he still had the dark raven colored hair, and smooth complexion. The boy had been taking care of himself, then…

The boy locked the door, and checked his pocket for his wallet. Having found it, he tossed his keys into the air, and caught them effortlessly. The boy whistled carelessly, and sat in his car. He had donned the familiar gold hued vest over a dark collared shirt—he worked at the Premiere from twelve to six on weekdays, and twelve to eight on weekends. The man had obviously done the necessary research.

The man wanted to tear the family apart brutally—his knuckles turned white as he gripped his steering wheel in a death grip—but first he would deal with the boy. His breathed heavily; he knew he shouldn't let his anger take hold on him—it was then he made mistakes. He tried breathing slowly and deeply again. He hated watching the family, especially the boy. He was glad it would be over soon.

He would wholly enjoy the task before him, and the events that followed. _Then _maybe, he'd go after the family. No one had the right to be so happy if he couldn't be. He longed for a mixture of revenge and greed for that which he thought rightfully belonged to him—which would be taken away from him when the boy turned 18.

He'd wanted to leave him decomposing in a dumpster after _he_ was finished with him, but he needed a somewhat _cleaner_ and more practical means of dealing with the boy. And he would launch his plan into action today, he thought, as he adjusted his rearview mirror to catch a final glimpse of the house before following the blue Ford Mustang the boy drove to work, unbeknownst to him that his joyous life would be wrenched away in a matter of hours, like a vicious whirlpool sucking innocent life into its dark depths.

The man chuckled heartily.

* * *

_So what did you guys think?_


	2. Tampered

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home to visit, and methodically tears apart his nephew's life.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW!

**A/N:** Guys, please review and tell me what you think. Flaming is acceptable, as is constructive criticism. I value your opinions! You are all very important people! Are you asleep yet? Sorry. Here's the story!

**Chapter 2 - Tampered**

Josh carefully locked the door behind him. It was only 11: 30 he noted, checking his watch. He thought he'd definitely be late to the Premiere, all because of Drake. His brother never listened to what Josh asked of him. He'd just nod and continue strumming on his guitar. Like today, he'd promised Josh that he'd wake him up that morning, but was actually found scarfing down doughnuts in the kitchen like there was no tomorrow. _Man, I'm so glad I set the alarm just in case_, Josh thought, grinning slightly. His brother could be so irresponsible at times, but he loved him all the same. He hadn't extracted his revenge from Drake yet, but he would. _I'm definitely not letting him have any more free candy_, he resolved starting up his car, and driving to the Premiere.

Friday nights were the worst, Josh thought, as he cleaned the mess from a table. The couple had both upset two cups of Mocha Cola and littered the floor in popcorn. Josh grumbled from the extra work it seemed fate had in store for him. He paused to look around him, but went back to cleaning up after he saw that the others were working. From twelve until seven, Josh had been extremely busy cleaning the tables and the gunk (and gum) stuck impossibly to them, attending a myriad of customers ranging from irate (the movie _Helicopper_ had been sold out_ again_) to maddeningly hyper, and calming down Crazy Steve by constantly singing his favorite song "She'll be comin' round the mountain." Josh sighed in relief when he finally checked out at seven.

He wiped beads of perspiration collecting on his forehead and groaned; it was scorching outside, and the air was disgustingly muggy compared to the cool, air conditioned atmosphere at the Premiere. He touched his car handle, and immediately jerked his hand away. The metal handle burned his fingers. _That's it,_ he thought exasperatedly, _next time I'm getting here earlier so I can get the parking by the trees!_ He quickly opened his car, and rolled down the windows as soon as the engine roared to life. He flipped the knob for the AC and put it on high. Hot air blew from the vents so he turned them sideways. He groaned; even the steering wheel was on fire. Nevertheless, he clipped on his seatbelt, and pulled out of the parking lot, savoring the cool wind from his vents and the windows. He was wondering what he would be having for dinner that night, when he realized that something was wrong. He had pressed his brake to slow at the yellow light, but his car hadn't slowed. His brow creased in worry, and he prayed that nothing important was broken. He really didn't have the money to fix the car Drake and he shared.

Josh pressed down on his brakes harder at the next stoplight (perhaps he hadn't stepped on the brake hard enough), but the car stubbornly refused to slow, coasting at the very same speed down the lane. Josh glanced down and stared at his speedometer, willing the tiny unwavering needle to dip downwards as he pressed down on his brakes in a futile effort, panicking. He gripped his steering wheel tightly, his eyes widening at the realization--he was going thirty and couldn't stop the car. And there were cars in all the lanes.

A droplet of sweat slid down his forehead. _He couldn't stop the car._


	3. Turn of Events

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home to visit, and methodically tears apart his nephew's life. What happens to Josh? Does he die? Read to find out…

Ha! I'm not that morbid, well…not yet anyways…

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW!

**Chapter 3 – Turn of Events**

Other cars whizzed past his car, both in his lanes and in the opposite lanes. _Oh my God, what should I do? I don't wanna die! _He suddenly slammed on the brake pedal—hard. His toes radiated pain for a split second just as passed through a red light.

He refused to acknowledge that his pathetic attempt to slow down the car wouldn't work. His heart slammed against his ribcage painfully. He shrieked when he nearly collided with a car turning left, missing by less than a foot. He swerved to the left around the car and then veered right, bumping into the sidewalk's curb. He was nearly jolted from his seat. His seatbelt dug into his chest, expelling the breath from his lungs.

He breathed shallowly and quickly. The color had drained from his face as he frantically searched for a place to could bump his car into to slow down. His eyes flicked from side to side, but he had no choice in the matter. Another car was already turning left at the next intersection.

Time slowed to an infinite crawl. The car was halfway through its turn left, horns blaring, but Josh helplessly watched everything in slow motion. At the very last second, Josh jerked his steering wheel to the right and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. He waited for the jarring impact of metal crumpling under metal, bone shattering, and the raw pain that would engulf him.

But all he heard was a dull thump as he flew forward, only to be constrained by the seatbelt. His head hit the steering wheel, hard. Pain flared hotly at his temple. White and yellow stars danced across the backs of his eyes for a second, and disappeared beneath his eyelids.

He breathed in experimentally, letting the air fill his lungs slowly. _That didn't hurt_. He expelled his breath, soaking in the moment of relief. His head continued to rest on the hard wheel, and he let his arms dangle tiredly downwards.

He could not believe he could possibly still be alive. He tried to move his left arm to pinch himself, but winced in pain. His chest burned a bit from where the seatbelt had dug into him, and his head throbbed mercilessly. He moved his right hand gingerly, and then his legs—_he could move, thank God. _He sat panting in his seat, not wanting to open his eyes, fearing that this utter miracle would dissolve.

Voices echoed in his ears, which felt like they had been stuffed with cotton. His curiosity propelled him to crack open his eyes. They seemed strangely muted somehow, and became louder and softer intermittently. He had expected to find the front of his car totaled. He cracked open his eyes blearily, and felt something warm trickle down his face. He wiped it off, and stared at his crimson colored fingers. _That's strange_, he thought, oddly removed from the situation. He finally looked up and peeled himself off the steering wheel. Spider webs stared back at him until he noted they seemed to be etched in his front windshield. _Funny, I didn't know spiders were in the car…I've gotta tell Drake…_

But an annoying liquid kept leaking down from his forehead, which he had initially cleaned off with his orange vest… Now he stared in horror at his fingers again, realizing that it was red and shiny and…_blood_.

"Son? Can you hear me? The ambulance is on its way!"

Josh heard whispers and shouts outside, but did not process them. He could only think: _I'm alive_. _Thank you God, I'm alive_. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and tried to get outside the car. Inside, he had started to feel stifled, and too hot. A strange buzzing filled his ears, and it felt as though his head was submerged under water. His legs almost buckled underneath him as he tried to stand, and he would have fallen if not for the strong arms that grabbed him, and helped him sit.

"Thank you," Josh muttered quietly. He breathed in deeply, and looked around him. The few people on the sidewalk had had gathered around him, whispering madly while staring at him. He looked to where they were pointing, and groaned. The car had crashed through a large hedge and then slammed right into a tree. He wiped his face off again with stained fingers.

"Hey, man, you totaled my bushes. My wife's gonna kill me," the man joked, drawing the obviously shocked boy's attention back to him.

"I'm sorry," Josh mumbled. He tried to get up by putting his weight on his left arm, but hissed in pain. He sat back down on his bottom and breathed through his teeth.

"I don't think you should try to get up just yet, son. Just wait for the EMT's to check you out."

"No, I'm fine," Josh tried to argue—he had to get home, otherwise he'd get grounded; his parents were pretty strict about eating together as a family—but he heard sirens approaching. Which meant an ambulance. Which meant the hospital.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital," Josh murmured, and wiped cheek again. He clutched his throbbing head, and closed his eyes against the flashing lights.

Then he felt hands lift him onto a gurney, and saw the EMT personnel.

"You're going to be fine…"

"Josh, my name's Josh."

Josh let the paramedics do their work. They'd discovered he had only sustained a sprained wrist and a badly bruised shoulder—only after painfully prodding those areas. He hadn't sustained a concussion, or so they diagnosed when they annoyingly flashed a bright light in his eyes, but he did have a rather nasty cut above his eyebrow that bled excessively. It could be hidden beneath his bangs, he thought.

The paramedics were saying something about blood loss that Josh barely paid attention to. They wiped Josh's face with antiseptic, and then bandaged his head to staunch the blood flow. They insisted that they take him to the hospital. Josh reluctantly agreed, silently planning to leave after they performed the required tests. There was no way he wanted to stay there. He glanced at his watch as they loaded him in the ambulance, but the glass dome had cracked and sprinkled tiny pieces of glass over his slightly bleeding arm, and he couldn't see the time. He asked one of the personnel.

Only fifteen minutes had passed, but the ordeal had felt like a horrible, completely unbelievable eternity.

* * *

_So yea, there's that part. I promise Josh will have more "adventures" and interactions with his family!_

_Please review. I know sometimes you're just like w/e I've read the story, time to read other DJ stories, but it really means a lot to the writer when you review._

_So pretty please review. And say anything you want! It won't hurt! Well, not you…but Josh maybe…hahaha_

_Hugs,_

_Mersedes_


	4. To Plan B

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home to visit, and methodically tears apart his nephew's life.

**Disclaimer:** Drake and Josh mine? Stares dreamily off into the distance… I won't waste my time with utter nonsense, so here goes the story!

**Chapter 4 – To Plan B**

If one had happened to notice the car just around the corner, he would see an odd sort of man whose face had become oddly puce colored. Veins seemed to bulge out from his neck and pulse angrily. Any normal person would run away in fright—the man looked crazed; eyebrows arched over narrowed eyes, filled with tangible sparks of naked fury, and nostrils visibly puffed in and out as he breathe. Crazed. Absolutely.

He gripped the steering wheel, imagining himself clutching the boy, slowly encircling his large fingers around the boy's slender throat, tightening his hold until his fingers wrapped around each other…watching as the boy helplessly struggle, wheezing and—

A blaring noise deafened his ears, and lights flashed wildly, as though mocking him for his defeat.

That boy…

Josh was leaving his car, unscathed. He was battered, but_ he was supposed to die_. Now he would have to inconveniently draw up another plan just because the wimp wouldn't _die_. But, he reasoned, the police might be suspicious if Josh was drawn into another fatal _accident_. _That insufferable brat…_ He would just have to get close enough to the boy to finish his task. _This complicates things just a bit_, he thought. He had only a week's time. He cursed himself for waiting so long to put his former plan into action—but his fingers convulsed involuntarily in anticipation. He pressed on the accelerator and sped away from the equally insufferable flashing lights, his tires screeching across the road.

Josh hated hospitals. He hated the overlying antiseptic scent that filled his nostrils. He hated the pale tiled floors and the white walls and the grey waiting chairs and the white plaster ceilings and the white fluorescent lights and the white coats and the latex gloves that doctors and nurses always snapped on importantly. He hated feeling the coldness of the metal table seep into him, and hated waiting patiently as the doctors probed at him.

He hated the white cotton swabs that darted in and out of injuries with blue gel stuck to them. He hated the sting of alcohol. He hated the pinch of injections. He hated the thin, opaque hospital gowns that protected one's modesty, but retained little other purpose. He hated the horrid bustling and objectivity with which the nurses and doctors observed their patients, slamming down prescriptions after poking and prodding and asking sharp questions about injuries.

They took Josh in for an X-ray, which revealed no fractures, and checked his blood alcohol level. Josh rolled his eyes—him and alcohol? Those words together, in a single sentence? It was like saying that he failed a test. Impossible. But they insisted he take it—it was protocol. Josh groaned when he finally lay in his room, and checked the plain white clock that hung in his room. It was 8:00. Why did they insist he stay in the room and lie down if he adamantly declared he was alright? Josh boredly glanced around the plain room, his nose twitching at the faint scent of rubbing alcohol.

He heard the door to his room creak open, and his eyes widened when a police officer strode inside.

"Josh Nichols?" He asked crisply. Josh looked up. He hadn't been drunk. He never drank. What was going on? Josh fearfully raised his eyes to the officers' face, all the while trying not to hyperventilate. What did a police officer want to talk to _him_ about? He finally nodded slowly as the officer raised his eyebrows at the teen.

"I need to talk to you about your accident." The officer said, pulling up a chair, and sitting down next to him. He drew up a notepad from his pocket and jotted down some notes. Josh held his breath.

"Sir," Josh began nervously. He didn't know what it was about police officers, whether it was their crisp blue outfits or their hard looks or their guns (well, it was definitely the guns), but he was completely intimidated. "My car?" He tried to stall whatever the officer was going to say.

The officer looked up, tapping the pen on his pad. "It was towed. Here's the company's card." He said, handing it from his back pocket to Josh. Josh stared at the black and red print before looking back up to see that the officer was still sitting by his bed, reading his notes. "It seems that there was oil in the brake fluid compartment." He settled his gaze down at Josh, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What does that mean?" Josh squinted.

"It means that you're lucky to be alive. Oil reacts with the fluid and destroys the rubber seals in the brake system. Meaning brake failure. Now, I need to have a list of some of your unsavory acquaintances…"

Josh didn't really have enemies, just people who were sometimes annoyed by him. They came up with nothing, and the police officer concluded that this was just a case of putting the wrong fluid in the wrong compartment. Finally, the police officer left Josh alone with his thoughts. _Did someone really want to kill me?_ He pondered. But he immediately dismissed the idea as absurd._ But then what really did happen?_

Afterwards, Josh wrote a thank you note to the doctors, and gave them his address. They had changed him into hospital clothes, but he found his clothes beside his bed. He quickly changed into them and crept out of the room. He did not want to deal with doctors or spend the night at the hospital or even let his parents know he was at the hospital.

_I am going to be in so much trouble if they find out._ Right now, all he wanted was to go home, and soak in the bathtub, and then go to sleep in his own comfy bed. He hailed a taxi to his house once he was finally outside, and noted that it was already 9: 30. His parents would surely kill him now, especially when they found out his car was at the tow-shop.

He tried to think of some excuse, but could only come up with the idea that he felt it was time for the routine maintenance check. But that wouldn't make sense, he thought as he handed the taxi driver the last of the money in his wallet. He quickly peered in the mirror to see if his gash was covered—it was. It wouldn't make sense because he left everything in his car, including his cell phone.

No, he'd just tell them that he'd discovered his brakes weren't working, and had his car towed. He would pay for the damages to the car—they didn't need to know. He really did not want to tell them about the hospital—he was exhausted, and he knew they would worry excessively. He just wanted to act as if everything was normal, just for a while.

After about a quarter of an hour, they reached his house. He held his arm close to his body, patted down his bangs once again. _Here we _go, he thought, preparing himself for grounding. He rang the doorbell with his right hand, cursing himself for having forgotten the keys. The door creaked open, and light flooded the front entrance.

"Josh, where have you been?"


	5. Stumbling

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh marries Mindy!!! Just kidding!

Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears apart his nephew's life.

**Disclaimer:** Drake and Josh mine? Stares dreamily off into the distance… I won't waste my time with utter nonsense, so here goes the story!

**Chapter 5 – Stumbling**

"Josh, where have you been?" his mother asked in her no-nonsense tone. Josh inwardly groaned. "Oh, wait, that's right. You were at the Premiere, right? Aw, you and your promotion. You really shouldn't work so hard, Josh." His mother looked at him pointedly and continued.

"We were expecting you at dinner." She smiled at Josh distractedly and dug around in her purse.

"Don't worry; we saved you some in the refrigerator. Oh and Drake said that it was your turn to do the dishes tonight. We're still having movie night in a bit. Just hold on a second hon, I've gotta take this call. Hello?" Audrey flicked open her cell phone, and walked upstairs, leaving a stunned Josh behind.

Josh stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, late—and his mother didn't even need his excuse. Never mind the car—he would explain that later. Now, he'd just go wash up and then eat. He sighed in relief as he saw that neither Megan nor Drake were downstairs yet. He could finally sit in some semblance of peace. But his stomach churned at the sight of food, so Josh merely stacked the dishes in the dishwasher tiredly. He only using his right hand, keeping the left cradled close to him. Meanwhile, he heard his parents and Drake and Megan come downstairs and sit in the living room.

"Josh!" his father called. "We're ready when you are!"

Josh smiled as he slowly stacked the last few plates in the dishwasher. This was one of the things he loved about his family. They would always make time to do things together. Tonight was one instance. Movie night, just like his and Drake's Terrible Movie Tuesday routine. But all he wanted today was for the day to be over as quickly as possible. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He pushed through the swiveling door, self-consciously pushing down on his bangs, hoping no one would see the white bandage.

"Hey, Josh, do you mind grabbing a bottle of soda and some chips?" Drake asked, picking up the remote and fast forwarding through the previews.

"Comin' right up, brotha." Josh smiled unconsciously as he paused to look at his family sitting together. His father had put an arm around his mother, and they were laughing at something together. For probably the millionth time, Josh thought about how lucky he was for his father to have married Audrey.

Before, it had been just too lonely… And he had gotten _two _step-siblings, who had become so close to him, that he never regarded them as anything but biologically related. He switched his gaze back to Drake, who lay back contentedly; summer vacation was heaven for him. Beside him, on the armchair, Megan sipped her Mocha Cola, while listening to the pink G-0 Josh had bought her for her birthday.

The whole scene was just a dream come true for him—he hoped they'd always be able to preserve the perfect unity of their family. He felt a burst of adoration for his family, even little mischievous Megan. He was so lucky to have such a great family—and was especially thankful that he hadn't died that day.

Megan rolled her eyes as she caught his gaze.

"Hurry up you boob! We want to start the movie!"

Back in the kitchen, Josh balanced the chips and salsa on his right hand, and tucked the cans of soda under his left arm, but hissed in pain and closed his eyes briefly; he refused to allow his parents to find out about his injury, and they'd surely notice if he didn't carry anything on his left arm.

Suddenly, as he walked through the swiveling door into the living room, a wave of dizziness assaulted him, and he stumbled over his feet. Darkness swirled in his vision, so he shook his head to clear his head. Instead, a fresh wave of pain burst in his head. He heard the chips and salsa clatter noisily to the floor and the soda cans roll away from him. He could barely make out his family's outline as they all turned to look at him, puzzled. _Maybe I overworked myself just a bit_, he thought.

"Josh?" his dad asked anxiously. The others peered at him, trying to ascertain why Josh had unceremoniously dumped the cans and chips on the floor, and let the sauce bleed onto the carpet.

"Jeez, Josh, you could've told me to get my own food!" Drake joked. "Look at all the good chips you've wasted!"

But Josh barely registered his words. The slight buzzing in his head had gotten louder, sounding like angry bees.

He felt his family's eyes on him as he breathed heavily and pain throbbed even harder in his head. He could feel his entire head pulse in tandem with his heartbeat. His dark eyelashes fluttered closed for a few moments, contrasting greatly with his chalk-white pallor. He held his head in his hands, and felt them get a bit moist. He moaned and swayed. _Crap,_ he thought.

"Josh!" he heard his father and mother yell simultaneously as his vision wavered.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it. Hope you guys have a great day!_

_Hugs, _

_Mersedes_


	6. Surprise?

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Drake and Josh? Moi? Oh, I'm absolutely flattered!

**Chapter 6 – Surprise?**

"Josh!" he heard his father and mother yell simultaneously.

He felt hands grab his shoulders, and winced. The arms gently lowered him to the ground, and leaned him against the wall. Josh waited for the darkness to pass. He gulped in air, and then felt cool hands touch his forehead. He sighed contentedly, savoring the cool touch. He was just so dizzy.

His father stared in shock at Josh. What had happened? His eyes widened as he noticed the slight bruising near his cheekbone. What had Josh gotten himself into? And what was wrong now? Questions whirled around Walter's mind as he unbuttoned Josh's shirt (_why had Josh winced when he had helped him down?_) to find a huge purple contusion on his left shoulder, and some slight bruising on his chest. He inspected his arms, and found the cream colored wrap around Josh's wrist. He stared at Josh, wide-eyed.

"Mom, what's wrong with Josh?" he heard Megan ask shakily as she stood next to her mother, who leant in to take a better look at Josh. "He's so pale."

She had never seen somebody almost faint, like Josh had. He looked ok before he had left for work. What was wrong with her brother? Even though she lived for annoying him, she genuinely loved him, and couldn't stand that he was hurt so badly. She nervously clutched her mother's shoulder.

Josh yelped as Audrey's fingers probed his bandage. He heard another loud gasp.

Audrey's eyes widened as she found a red tinged bandage around her son's forehead. What had happened? With his eyes closed, he looked completely vulnerable. Had Josh gotten into a fight? Had someone hurt him? What was wrong with him? Her stomach knotted with anxiety. He looked horrible. How could she have missed that earlier? She guiltily thought.

"What happened?" she finally asked incredulously.

"Joshy? What's wrong? What happened? Can you hear me?" His dad nearly yelled. "Drake, call an ambulance!"

"I am!" Drake nervously replied. He had never seen his brother act this way before. _He just…collapsed…just like that…_ Drake couldn't stop thinking, still shocked. His fingers shook so badly he nearly dropped the phone when he picked it up.

"Wait, I was already there," Josh said audibly, opening his eyes now that the pain had decreased substantially. Drake whipped his head around to stare at him, while his mother paled and Megan swallowed. His father just clutched him in an embrace. "I just came home from the hospital."

His family gasped collectively. He tried standing with Drake's help—who rushed over to his side as he started to stand—and his dad, who led him over to the sofa, and began talking before the barrage of questions.

"Y-you see, I was kind of coming home from work, and I tried stopping at the stop light, but the car wouldn't stop. And then I kind of c-crashed. Oh dad, mom, I know you're going to yell at me, but I'm really, really, really sorry and now the car's at the tow shop, but I promise I'll pay for the damages, and I'll be extra careful and—" But before Josh could finish, he was enveloped in a spine crushing hug.

"Oh, Josh! And when were you going to tell us this?" Audrey asked staring down at him as his dad hugged him.

"I was kind of afraid to tell you. I really am sorry…"

"Oh, Josh, we aren't mad! Your brakes failed—that's hardly your fault. We're just so glad that you're ok!" Audrey replied softly, as she gently mussed Josh's hair.

"Well about that…" Josh decided not to delay the inevitable and told them about his injuries, and the oil (but not about what the police officer had suspected), concluded with his escape from the hospital, during which Drake snickered and even his parents laughed.

"Oh, Josh. You've had enough adventure for today. You gave us such a scare," Audrey admitted. Josh looked abashedly away. "Why don't we just go on up to bed? We'll just call the hospital and ask to pay the bill for the runaway patient," she laughed, lightening up the mood.

"Don't forget the towing company!" quirked Walter. They were both thinking the same thing: Josh was ok.

-.-

Upstairs, the boys sat in their respective beds. Drake placed his hands under his head, and lay in the darkness, thinking. Josh sat up suddenly, and concluded that he would tell Drake about the oil and about the police's suspicion.

"Drake?" Josh whispered.

"Mm?" Drake mumbled.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure man, what's up?" Josh could see Drake sit up in the dark; the moon cast a light glow about the room, and reflected Drake's worried expression and questioning eyes.

"Well, it's about today…" Surprisingly, Drake let Josh confide in him about his apprehensiveness and his fears about that day without saying a word. He only spoke after Josh had finished.

"But I haven't touched the car in a week, let alone pop up the hood. I couldn't even have accidentally put oil in there…" Drake started. "Maybe the oil accidentally got in the brake fluids…I'm not sure, but maybe that's what happened. I mean, who would want to _kill_ you?"

They puzzled about what could possibly have happened until Drake fell asleep. Josh lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The question _What in the world had happened to his car?_ resounded in his head, but he took a moment to assess himself; he took a moment to gauge his own reactions to his accident, and discovered in the cool darkness of the room, what he had never felt before.

He closed his eyes, and pictured his heart pumping crimson fluid through the winding paths of the veins and arteries, ceaselessly. He imagined his lungs filling and expanding with air, and then collapsing to release the waste. He pictured his mind, his brain, sending messages along long threadlike neurons stretching into every part of his body. He had learned all the bodily systems worked together to sustain life, but he had never really learned what it meant to be alive.

If he hadn't crashed into the bushes, everything would have stopped. He would have stopped being. His brain would have been so irreparably damaged it would have stopped sending signals to his heart and lungs—and he would have, to simply put it, died.

_But he was alive_.

He could still breathe, he could feel his pulse, he could hear and see and communicate…_He was alive._ The joy spread warmth throughout Josh's body and sent his mind spinning. Life, he thought, was truly a miracle. But the idea that life could be taken away so simply, so easily, so quickly, instilled in him fear. Fear that in life, anything could be taken away—in an instant.

Nothing was constant. It was almost foolish to think otherwise. The world just didn't run that way; even the weather bled its discontent for constancy with colorful leaves in autumn, dormant trees in the winter, blooming life in spring, and rains in the summer. Life just didn't work that way; lives could be shattered, just as easily as a crystal could be transformed into thousands of sharp, sparkling fragments in a chance encounter with a fall and a hard floor. It was all constantly ever-changing. And most times, unpredictable.

-.-

Josh had been forced to stay in bed for a few days due to his untimely collapse. His mother and father had called the hospital, only to find irate staff and doctors yell at them for how irresponsibly Josh had acted. He had gotten a lecture, but that was alright. But he was so _bored_ sitting in his bedroom all day, flicking on and off the stereo and TV.

His mother had taken away his Game Sphere and laptop respectively after finding him so enraptured in them that he forgot to eat. But he was glad he gained respite from Megan's funnier (well, it depended on the perspective of course) jokes—Drake had come into the room sporting green slime in his hair, along with tattered clothes and a grimace. Josh couldn't help laughing at him.

"Just you wait until you're better," Drake retorted glaring at Josh. He handed him his dinner on a tray, which was spectacularly untouched. Josh instantly shut up, but couldn't stop smiling widely.

Later that week, his parents allowed him out of the room—well, they _relented_ after Josh's ceaseless complaining.

"But you have to take it easy," his father reminded him exasperatedly. That day the doctors—yes he had to go to the hospital that day, much to his disgust—had proclaimed him to be alright.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Josh beamed. _Finally!_ He rushed downstairs, ignoring his parent's protests and met Megan at the landing.

"Hey, Megs! Up for some Fudge brownies?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Awesome!" she cheered. Megan's face instantly transformed from one of irritation to one of joy. "Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed—" Josh's face lit up. _Aw that's so sweet! She really missed me!_ "—those brownies!" Josh rolled his eyes. _Megan_…

"Do you want some of Joshy's world famous lemonade to go with that?" he asked, regaining his vigor. _Finally he had something worthwhile to do…_

"Ugh! No way!" Megan continued up the stairs. Josh stared at her retreating back, puzzled. He shrugged and continued on his way to the kitchen—his domain.

Drake sauntered into the living room, but changed his path as he sniffed the air. He pushed open the swiveling door, and grinned. He had smelled brownies baking. He couldn't help himself—he took the oven mitt and a ladle, and eased out the pan of brownie batter. He dipped the ladle in, and blew on the hot liquid, waiting patiently for it to cool a bit.

He sipped the sweet chocolatey syrup, rolling it around with his tongue before swallowing it, and taking another spoonful. These were Josh's Fudgie Boos alright. _Man, the first thing Josh does when he gets out of that room is bake these things. He really needs to get his priorities straight_. But, he thought, hopefully not any time soon. Drake closed his eyes in contentment, and leaned on the counter. The aroma of the still soupy brownies filled the air.

"Drake!" He winced, instantly swallowing the all-too-hot liquid. _Josh_. He slowly turned, hiding the ladle unsuccessfully behind his back, and grinning slightly.

"Josh! Welcome back to the world downstairs!" he began before Josh grabbed the ladle from his hand, and chased him around the kitchen, waving the ladle in his hand.

"So you'd believe her," Josh stabbed his knife in Megan's direction, almost a week after his accident, "over us?" he waved his hand between Drake and him.

"Yeah, I mean we totally learned our lesson from the last few times you've grounded us, like when you found out about when we'd lied to you about the helicopter incident and oh…" Drake winced. "Yeah, that didn't help…"

"Well," his mother said, glancing over at Megan—who was neatly cutting up her food into tiny pieces—and smiling. "Of course I would, I mean just look at her!" Their mother exclaimed, gesticulating. Megan smirked at the boys who groaned in unison.

"I cannot believe you boys had the audacity to buy a horse off the Internet!" Walter scolded, cutting up his own food as though it had offended him. "I mean, did you two _not_ remember the time when you bought two sheep?"

"Well, technically Dad, it was a sheep and her lamb," Josh began, but stopped abruptly after Drake elbowed Josh in the stomach.

"Not helping," Drake muttered under his breath. Megan rolled her eyes, while their parents scowled at the boys, who in turn scowled at their younger sister.

"I'm just glad we got that horse off the lawn before—"

Suddenly the door bell chimed.

"Would one of you two mind getting that?" Audrey asked. Josh continued chewing on his food until Drake elbowed him again and jerked his head towards the door.

"Yes, I'll get it!" He held his hands up in exasperation and rolled his own eyes. Drake was so immature. Josh wiped his mouth off with the napkin and walked to the door. "Man, why is it always me?" he grumbled turning the knob.

"Hey, you never know! Maybe it's The Creature!" Drake laughed.

Instantly, Josh's face lit up with a smile—now _that_ would be quite a pleasant surprise. He pulled open the door.

Cold eyes met his warm ones, and forced the smile to fade from his face into a look of utter horror. He felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach, and left him winded. He stepped back quickly.

"No!" he gasped. His eyes widened at the presence at his door. He rubbed his eyes, not believing who he was seeing. It was a mistake. _It had to be a mistake. _

* * *

_Who is it??? I bet you guys know already, you're a smart bunch :)_

_M.O. (mersedes out)_

_My best friend's back from another state! wahoo! I really missed her..._


	7. Presence

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

Hey guys! I've split up this chapter into two. The next chapter is the graphic stuff, so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Clears throat and looks around distractedly…Alright, alright—they boys aren't mine!

**Chapter 7 – ****Presence**

"No!" he gasped. His eyes widened at the presence at his door. He rubbed his eyes, not believing who he was seeing. It was a mistake. _It had to be a mistake. _

"Well, won't you welcome me in, Joshy?" A sudden wave of sickness passed over Josh as the voice spoke deceptively sweetly.

"You," he whispered faintly, blanching. What was he _doing_ here? What was he doing _here?_ _He_ was a part of his past. _He_ couldn't suddenly come back now.

A tall man stood on the threshold, leaning on the doorframe carrying a large suitcase. His brown hair—which matched his tailored Armani suit—sat almost delicately on top of his balding head. His features were sharp, as were his cold, murky eyes. His piercing hawk-like gaze unsettled Josh immeasurably. If one didn't know him, he looked to be a wealthy, but mediocre looking man in his early forties.

"Josh?" His dad walked towards the door. "Who is it? Ah, Will! You're early!" Walter enveloped the man in a hug. Josh couldn't believe his eyes. He stumbled back to the dining room table and sat heavily, his mind blank with shock. His dad invited _him?_ _Why?_ Memories threatened to resurface as his dad introduced the man. He fought back a wave of nausea.

"Guys, this is William, Josh's uncle," Walter beamed at his family as all but Josh introduced themselves amiably.

Josh gripped the edge of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He tried to maintain some semblance of calm, while all he wanted to do was leap away from the table to somewhere—anywhere—far away from this man. His head started to pound painfully, and his stomach clenched.

"—Staying with us—" His father was talking. No! That couldn't happen! It couldn't! It was just a nightmare, and he would wake up soon, and he would have to throw a pillow at Drake to wake him up…He would laugh at himself for thinking that this abomination had returned to his life…

"Josh?" a familiar voice echoed in his tormented mind. "Josh?"

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes, and saw that he was still sitting at the table, and everyone was staring at him.

"Pass the sourdough," his mother asked.

Josh passed the bread with shaking arms, risking a glance toward his left. His uncle was still there. This was not horrid dream he would wake up from—no, this was real. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat, and bit his lip hard. He could hear a faint roaring in his ears, like the crashing of large waves on a shoreline.

"Excuse me," Josh threw down his napkin, and nearly knocked over his chair in his haste to get away from the table. He ignored his father's insistence that he stay at the table, and the odd looks his mother was giving him.

He rushed upstairs dizzily, his breath coming in great shuddering gasps. He scrambled into his room, and shut the door quickly. He hastily locked the door, and then slammed his back against the door, gripping the door handle tightly with one hand as it was a life-preserver and he was drowning in a sea of anguish.

"What in the world?" Audrey asked, puzzled. Both Drake and Megan gaped open-mouthed at the stairs, as though they expected Josh to do something equally surprising, like cartwheel into the dining room.

"Sorry, William. I don't think Josh is feeling too well at the moment." Walter tried salvaging the situation.

"Is everything alright?" William asked, feigning concern. A tingle of excitement raced through him. _This was going to be so much fun…_

Walter scratched his head in confusion, but reached for his fork.

"He'll be fine…" Nevertheless, he sent a worried glance upstairs. Silence filled the air for moments, thick as butter. "Sit down!" Walter plastered a smile onto his face. "Whatcha been up to?"

Josh heard the door open later that night. He had reluctantly unlocked it after reasoning that Drake would have to come in at some point. He tensed under the sheets as he heard someone enter the room, but relaxed as he realized it was Drake dragging his feet across the floor.

"Hey, how come you never mentioned your uncle? Dude, he is _so_ awesome," but Drake quieted after he saw that Josh was sleeping. He shrugged, and climbed into his bed.

Josh had snuck under the covers, pretending to have fallen asleep. He refused to talk, partially due to his fear that his uncle, if he had the right to be called that, would hear. He had banished, or rather hidden, his nightmares quite successfully.

He hadn't dreamt of him in nearly a year, due to the different life he led. But as the lights clicked shut, Josh's mind involuntarily ripped open the secrets he had so carefully hidden. The dark memories Josh had locked into the recesses of his mind now overwhelmed his mind like a flash flood drowning everything in its wake, and leaving only ruin behind. Now, with _his _abrupt presence, Josh couldn't stop the relentless stream of flashbacks and nightmares that swept him into a viciously whirling vortex.

It would begin again.


	8. Chained Part I

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

This chapter gets a little graphic; it's a flashback from Josh's past.

**Disclaimer:** If I directed the show…muahaha, insert devious laugh here.

**Chapter 8 – Chained**

It would begin again.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" A shadow loomed over the cluttered desk, where Josh was trying to work on his English homework. He was supposed to write a poem about a topic he chose. He had started writing about his pet dog, which had died two years ago. However, now he gripped his pencil tightly in his hand, and whipped his head around, panicked. What had he done wrong now? He tried to speak, but the words froze in his throat at the look of utter loathing his uncle gave him._

"_Well, what do you have to say for yourself, you ungrateful little bastard?" Josh trembled in his seat as his uncle roared at him. "Get up!" His uncle yanked him upwards by the hair, and dragged him into the kitchen. He pushed down on Josh's neck so his head was bent into the sink. Josh winced; a pile of dirty dishes rested there. He had forgotten to clean those up before his uncle came home. _

"_I'm sorry, Uncle William," he whimpered fearfully as the grip on his neck increased in pressure, nails digging into his flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see his reflection in the stainless steel sink. His head was wrenched back by the hair, and he winced in agony. He cracked open his eyes to see his uncle's cold eyes glaring angrily at him. "It won't happen again," he tried to reason. He cried out that he would do whatever his uncle wanted, that he'd be a good boy, and begged him to please, please stop. But Josh knew better. Words didn't matter with his uncle. _

"_You're damn right it won't happen again. I need to teach you another lesson!" Josh was flung to the floor. He felt the sting in his palms as he landed on the kitchen tile. He quickly flipped around, and scooted clumsily backwards, trying to find some purchase that would help him stand up before his uncle reached him. He was halfway up when his uncle roared in fury, and viciously punched Josh's unprotected stomach. He doubled over in pain, clutching his midsection, and gasping for air that refused to enter his gaping mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting tears dampen his pale cheeks. Pain radiated from the center of his stomach, outwards. Josh whimpered, hoping that maybe this time, someone would come home and catch his uncle—and stop the pain._

_He felt blows rain down upon his body violently. His side burned with intense pain, where his uncle had kicked him relentlessly, merciless. Josh cried out loud, begging for him to stop, pleading with him, assuring his uncle that he would never do anything bad again. But his uncle heard nothing, and took immense pleasure in torturing the young boy. Why couldn't I do anything right Josh thought as pain burst from his face. Coppery tasting blood filled his mouth, and trickled down his cheek. He was too scared to wipe it off when his uncle was still hitting him, or to even move. He had curled as tightly into a ball as he could, but that didn't diminish the force with which his uncle dealt blows on his large frame. He moaned in agony, wishing for the darkness that usually followed, but which was eluding his grasp that day. _

_He was rolled over onto his back, and his arms were wrenched from his stomach. His wrist bones ground together as his uncle gripped them tightly. He felt himself lifted upwards, and fought the dizziness and urge to vomit that instantly assailed him. The worst was still to come, if his uncle was still there. He struggled, trying to wriggle out of his uncle's iron grip—trying to escape _that_ horrible punishment. _

_He was pushed backwards to a wall forcefully. His uncle finally relinquished his hold upon his nephew. Josh felt the blood rush into his hands, while his fingers tingled unpleasantly, in this one moment of freedom. Josh contemplated running, but that would result in two nights of—no he wouldn't risk spending two nights there. He slowly cracked open his eyes, and saw his uncle with the rope. That only meant one thing. He would tie him up and then make him spend the night _there

"_No!" Josh shrieked, and renewed his futile struggle as his uncle lunged at him. He pinned Josh to the wall, and tied his wrists together cruelly. He pushed him forward, out of the kitchen, into the basement. _

"No!" Josh yelped in his sleep.

_Tears slipped out of Josh's eyes rapidly. What had he done to deserve this? Why him? He stumbled down the stairs, his head pounding, and his arms and back aching. He was pushed stomach-down onto the cold tile floor of the small utility room. The rope had begun to chafe his wrists when he moved the slightest bit. He squeezed his eyes shut as the heard his uncle unbuckle his leather belt. _No, no, no _was the constant mantra in Josh's head. He was yanked up by his hair, and forced to stand. _Not this, not this, no…_ He moaned. _No, no, no_ Josh breathed, but prepared himself for the lashings._

"_Count!" his uncle barked, as he raised his belt. _

"_One!" Josh cried as the belt buckle struck his back. "Two," he whimpered. He counted up to ten, when he collapsed. The pain was unbearable; it wracked his body until he could not remember a time when there was no pain. His back was on fire. There was no other explanation. His vision darkened, black spots appeared everywhere until the darkness engulfed him, and he gratefully succumbed. _


	9. Chained Part II

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

The abuse in the last chapter was a flash back from Josh's past, and this is the continuation. He's fallen unconscious from the pain, and is locked in the basement.

**Disclaimer:** If I directed the show…muahaha, insert devious laugh here.

**Chapter 9 – Chained II**

_He must have only blacked out for a few seconds because he heard footsteps on the tile floor. He opened his eyes slightly. The tile was speckled crimson and white, and he could see dust floating about, finally settling down upon the floor. _Don't move, don't move_ was all his numb mind told him. If he was still, his uncle would go away. _

"_You little piece of shit!" his uncle muttered loudly, as though expecting Josh to retort. He smelled beer in the breath that tickled his ear—the pain was so intense, and the tickly feeling was so out of place, he almost giggled—and heard his uncle whisper, "Bastard!" His stomach clenched, and tears leaked out of his eyes, as he heard the footsteps recede—the danger was almost gone—and the door clicked shut. And the lights went out. _

_Josh hugged himself on the cold floor. He was finally alone now. His uncle would go back upstairs and have more to drink, and let him out the next morning. His mom and dad would never know, because they weren't home that night. He cried silently, locked in the basement, utterly broken. The cold seeped up into his body, into his tired bones, but cooled his feverish forehead. He stayed awake the whole night, afraid of what his uncle would do if he found him there asleep; he stayed awake, huddled against himself, with no one to help him, and no light or heat to warm and comfort his tattered soul._

_He sobbed, not only because of the pain, but because of the fights mom and dad were having, and the terrible loneliness Josh endured. He could tell no one, and no one could help. No was to know. If he let an inkling of what was happening out, he'd die. His uncle always threatened to unleash a fury Josh had never seen. Josh believed his uncle was capable of anything. _

_It couldn't be stopped._

_He was all alone. _

Now, three years after he had last seen his uncle, and two years after the nightmares had stopped, his fears came back in full force; the dam that Josh had so meticulously constructed, step by step, piece by piece, was shattered in one blow. Josh was still reliving other flashbacks, quite similar to his first time. He was curled in a fetal position, hugging his legs to his chest, and wrapping his arms around himself. He whimpered in his sleep, unable to stop the tears of fear and pain and humiliation from flooding out.

Suddenly, he shot straight up in a cold sweat, gasping in fear. He shook uncontrollably. He looked wildly around him, trying to ascertain where he was. There was a soft bed under him, and his covers were tangled over him. He wasn't in the cold basement, but in the room he shared with Drake. He was at home—he was safe.

_Safe. _

He let his mind absorb that word, that wonderful word. Both his parents were here, and he was safe under his covers in his own bed, and he was seventeen, and not ten and his uncle couldn't get at him because he had Drake… _Drake_. Had he heard anything? No, Josh concluded as he peered over, he wasn't awake.

It was only a nightmare, Josh reasoned with himself. But he's _here_ now, right around the hall. Josh rubbed his eyes, and ran a shaky hand through his damp raven-colored hair. His face was slick with sweat and tears. He pushed his damp and tangled covers off, and swung his legs over the bed. He unconsciously rubbed his wrists, where—if one looked closely—pale circular scars enveloped his skin. Josh's stomach clenched painfully again, as he remembered the full force of the pain and fear which he had endured. He stood up quickly, fighting dizziness, and raced to the bathroom on the ground floor.

He put his back to the door, locking it, but then lunged at the toilet. He bent over, gripping the toilet and gagged and retched, his stomach emptying out all its contents. When his stomach stopped the contractions, Josh leaned his fevered brow onto the cool porcelain of the sink.

Why was his uncle here now, why did he have to bring back those terrible memories? Would he never be free? Was that so hard to ask? To be free of those dark memories that had plagued him continually? Why, even after three years, couldn't he escape? Was escape even possible? His uncle had come into his life again, tossing into his face what Josh had worked so hard to forget. And now it would start over. When would it stop? Josh straightened, and stared at the familiar pale and gauntness of his face in the mirror. Heavy black circles lined his red-rimmed eyes.

"No…" Josh moaned, hugging himself tightly, sliding back down the wall, wishing for his nightmares to end.


	10. Another Day at Work

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** If I directed the show…I wouldn't've stopped making new episodes!

**Chapter ****10 – At Work **

The next morning, Josh climbed out of his bed, nearly falling flat o his face when he tripped on his comforters. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, wondering why his head pounded with every step. Suddenly, the events from last night came rushing back to him so hard that his stomach dropped. He gasped and sat heavily on his bed.

_His uncle was here_.

Memories from the previous night hit him, but he shook his head, trying to push them away. He wouldn't let his uncle's presence bother him—or at least he'd try not to. He ran shaky fingers through his dark, messy hair, and then stood. He looked at the digital clock by his bed; the red numbers read 9: 42. He rubbed his itchy eyes again, brushing away the crusts, and looked over to his brother's bed. Of course there was still a large lump under the covers, and a messy flop of brown hair on the pillows.

His brother was so lucky, Josh thought, for he had no nightmares plaguing him—no, he slept peacefully and was probably dreaming about hot girls. Josh shook his head again, not liking the jealousy that was creeping up on him. That wasn't fair to his brother; Drake hadn't talked much about his past, either.

Josh quietly opened his clothes drawer, pulling out his wrinkled uniform and draping it over his arm—he would go to work right away this morning, and probably every morning _he_ was here. He didn't want to spend any time in the same area as his uncle. He just hoped he wouldn't run into him this morning, when he was feeling especially shaky and disoriented.

He let the shower pound onto his back, savoring the hot tingling water on his tired back. When the steam grew thick, he grabbed his towel and then dried himself off. He dressed quickly in his uniform—it wouldn't hurt to go to work without ironing his yellow vest and blue collar shirt one day—and then sat in the kitchen munching a granola bar while tugging on a sock. His eyes landed on a note on the refrigerator. As he peered closer, he noted it was from his Dad. He asked Josh to show his uncle around town before work, or maybe even take the day off.

Josh scoffed. _Yeah, right_, he thought, ripping the note and throwing it into the trash bin. There was no way he was sticking around, waiting for his uncle to find him. Who knew where he was this morning. He could be waiting for Josh to sit down and put his guard down, and then maybe he'd jump out and…Josh grabbed the keys from the counter and rushed outside. He backed out of the garage, and sped to the Premiere.

William watched Josh drive off from his window. He slid back the curtains to reveal a very harried looking Josh. Only days ago he was watching Josh from across the street, but now he was inside his very house, looking down at him. William chuckled quietly before turning back into his room to check his e-mail. Maybe he would pay his dear nephew a visit later.

Josh rang the register and placed the money inside. He slowly counted out the change and handed it to the young girls who were chattering a bit too loudly for Josh's ears. He handed them their tickets, and asked, "Would you girls be interested in some candy or…" But they gave him a strange look, and walked towards the theaters. Josh rolled his eyes—this was not going to be his day.

-.-

Josh glanced for the hundredth time at the circular clock across the room—thankfully, it was almost three, which was his break-time. Today had been a slow day, and had given Josh time to think. He'd been so lost in thought the whole day. However, he had come to the conclusion that he would just stay as far away from his uncle as possible until he left, which was in about a week.

That would be the safest decision. He couldn't help but wonder, however, if his uncle would try to hurt Megan. His blood boiled at the thought, and he called Megan—she was definitely alright, if her loud displeasure at being disturbed while watching her favorite show gave any indication. He thought a bit about telling Drake, but decided against it—he'd tell only if his uncle tried anything. Until then, he would just ignore his uncle.

But he couldn't stop wondering why his uncle was at his house—why he came to stay for a whole week, when he hadn't even called for the past four years. Josh contemplated the possibilities, but did not come to any conclusion. For whatever reason, he was home, at Josh's home; he hoped he would leave quietly, and do nothing to hurt him—or his family.

"Next," he called out.

"Hey, can I have some popcorn and root beer?"

"Sure, just hold on a sec," Josh barely registered the words, for he was still thinking about his uncle. Josh grabbed a tub and filled it with popcorn, and then held the root beer nozzle toward the popcorn tub, filling it with root beer.

"Hey, you just…Aw, never mind…" the customer relented after noting Josh's odd faraway look.

"Next," Josh called out. He straightened and saw that he knocked over a row of candy. He had to clean that up before Helen came out; she always yelled at him for the messiness of the candy counter. "What would you like to—" Josh stopped when he finally looked up.

There stood the perpetrator of his nightmares, and object of his current whirling thoughts—his Uncle William. He stared at Josh and raised his eyebrow. _What was he doing here?_ Josh stood with his mouth hanging open again. First he was at his house, and now at his work? Josh clutched the candy box so hard the cheap cardboard crumpled. He heard the distant buzzing of the people around him, but he could only focus on his uncle's smirking face.

"I dunno Josh, can you recommend one? I need to see something good—I was bored out of my mind after having lunch with your father." William stared at Josh's reaction. He had blanched and was staring at him. "Tell ya what, I think I'll see 'You Can Run, But You Can't Hide.'"

Josh jerked his head, and typed it into the register. A ticket sprang from the printer, and Josh mechanically tore off the stub. He then reluctantly extended his arm for the proffered money. He quickly counted the money with trembling fingers, and could feel his uncle's eyes on him as he leaned toward the counter.

"Keep the change," he muttered and strode away from the counter. He grinned evilly; he had succeeded in disconcerting Josh. He was glad he still had that effect—it would make the job that much easier, and more exciting.

Josh continued straightening the already neatly aligned candy boxes. He breathed a sigh of relief as his uncle disappeared from view. He needed to take his break—now.

Josh sat outside, angrily. First of all he had forgotten to grab something to eat, and now his stomach was growling in protest. But secondly, and most importantly, questions and insecurities bombarded him. Why couldn't he get over what happened? Was there something wrong with him?

He thought he had gotten over his uncle after his dad married Audrey. Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that his uncle would return almost four years later. And why did he have to come back now, when everything was finally working out? He finally had a girlfriend, his brother and he got along much better now, and he finally felt completely comfortable with his family. He felt that his nightmares were finally over—that when he moved in with Drake, it was a new beginning; that his uncle would forget about him; that he was safe.

But those were all lies. He had lied to himself. He was furious at the new turn of events, but he should have expected it. Nothing could remain as it was forever. But he just wished his uncle would just disappear and leave him alone—or that this was one of his freakishly realistic dreams.

But it was not so. He hated that he was still afraid of his uncle; he was nearly eighteen. He hated one thing especially that his uncle had instilled in him, but knew was true; he was worthless and weak. He hated his uncle with a passion, but he could say that he hated himself more.

"Hey, Josh!" someone interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped irritably, but instantly regretted it. He looked up to see Melissa, his co-worker, raise her eyebrows in obvious surprise. Josh was the last person who she thought would yell at her. "S-Sorry, I was just…Sorry," he looked away, ashamed of himself. "What is it?" he asked softly, looking back up through his bangs.

"Well, I know you're a science whiz, so I was just wondering if you could help me with some chemistry. See, I'm taking summer school, cuz you know I transferred in this year and I want to catch up with the rest of you guys. And you're really good at chem," she nervously stated, tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Sure I can. What do you need?"

After she left, Josh tiredly rubbed his face and went back inside to finish his shift, wishing he would not see _him_ again.


	11. Attempts

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** If I directed the show…I wouldn't've stopped making new episodes!

**Chapter ****11 – ****Attempts**

He swung open the swiveling door and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a can of Mr. Fizz and another of Root Beer. The rest of the day had been a bit more hectic, and all he wanted was to relax with Drake. He had finally rented Trek Satellite III and was waiting for him in the living room.

He turned to get two glasses when he was shoved into the refrigerator. _What the? _His heart beat like a trip hammer, and he breathed shallowly and quickly. He almost shrank under the gaze of his uncle, who towered over him and took a step closer. He wanted to be somewhere else—anywhere else—far away, but he refused to back up. He wanted to show his uncle that he wasn't afraid anymore, that he wasn't young, and he couldn't push him around anymore—even though he was terrified. He would show him that he was braver, and wouldn't succumb to the blind fear that was assailing him powerfully. However, even if he had wanted to move back, the cool handle of the refrigerator dug sharply into his back.

Before his uncle could say—or do—anything, Josh asked, "What are you doing here?" Josh trembled underneath his false veneer. He clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from shaking as he looked his merciless uncle resolutely in the eyes, even though his uncle sneered coldly. He wouldn't let his uncle intimidate him any further. He was safe here with his family. He would fight back if his uncle tried anything, he had decided. He could defend himself now, and had no reason to fear him anymore.

"Care to repeat that?" His uncle narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Perhaps in a different tone?" Josh nearly flinched. But he stood his ground.

"Why are you here, in my house?" Josh repeated, trying not to let his resolve waver. He had planned to talk to his uncle, but not so soon. But now was as good a time as any. He had to know as quickly as possible why his uncle had come into his life again if he hated him so much.

"What? Can't an uncle spend some time with his favorite nephew?" His uncle smirked slightly.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Josh asked, pausing between each word for emphasis.

"My, my…aren't you the brave one?" His uncle put his hand on the refrigerator and leaned in. Josh's eyes unwillingly strayed to his hand, which rested close to his head. He inwardly cursed because he knew his uncle noticed; William's eyes followed his gaze, and chuckled. "Haven't forgotten, have you?"

Josh refused to rise to his bait. Instead he merely glared, hoping his uncle wouldn't see past the façade. But his uncle was so dangerously close—he could feel his uncle's breath on his face.

"I've got my parents and Drake—not like before. You can't hurt me," Josh tried to reason, half with himself. His father had been with him before, too, but he'd always been at work and too busy to see what was happening under his nose.

"Your parents are at work boy. They would never know." Josh knew that was true. He was dangerously close to losing his resolve. _What made me ever think I could stand up to this beast? Like he always said, I'm a loser and can't do anything right, not even this…_

""I've got Drake now, I've got Drake…" Josh half muttered to himself, staring off into the distance. Yes, that's right, he had Drake. He shouldn't be afraid.

His uncle flared his nostrils. His hand shot out and grabbed Josh's shirt. Josh raised his chin defiantly, refusing to lose contact with his uncle's eyes. "We'll see about that…" Josh expected his uncle to lash out, but instead, he breathed in deeply a few times, and closed his eyes. _Damn, I cannot allow myself to get angry, _his uncle reasoned. "Well, since we're on the topic of why I'm here, Joshy boy, let's get things straight. I need something from you. And you're gonna give it to me. Then I'll leave, I'll leave you all alone with your family—forever."

"No." Josh murmured. He refused to listen to another word his uncle said. He knew that if he caved in now, his uncle would make him do other things. His uncle would take advantage of him again. No, Josh was not going to let that happen again. But was it worth it? Confused thought broiled around in Josh's mind.

"I just need one thing from you," his uncle reasoned, tightening his grip on Josh's shirt. He breathed heavily, trying to suppress his rage.

"No," Josh stated, louder this time. His eyes held fear, but they still stared back at his uncle.

William couldn't stand the audacity of the boy, so he shook him hard. Josh teeth rattled and his head banged against the refrigerator. After his uncle shook him, he completely froze, unable to move even the slightest, anticipating a punch or a kick. This was just like old times. "Boy, no one's at home; there's no one here to save you." He glared at Josh menacingly, who couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Dude, Josh!" Drake's voice called out from the living room. "How long does it take you to get the Fizz?"

His uncle dropped his shirt as if it had burned him, and stepped back suddenly. "I'll give you three days to re-think your decision," he hissed.

Josh looked longingly towards the door, and took a deep breath. He raced out of the kitchen. _Drake was here…_

William snarled in fury. He whirled around and nearly punched the wall. _Damn that boy Drake. I thought he'd left to practice with his idiotic band group._ He stalked over to the closed wooden shutters separating the living room and kitchen, and peeked through. He watched as the two step-brothers poured out their drinks, and then mixed them together. _They believed their pathetic bond to be unbreakable...I'll show them… _

Josh rushed outside, as soon as his uncle stepped away from him. His heart was beating so loud he was sure his uncle could have heard it. _If Drake wasn't here_…he refused to finish the thought. _He had three days…_Here, he believed he wasn't going to be afraid of his uncle anymore—but this encounter proved wrong. He would always be afraid of him. It seemed hopeless to think anything else. Even after his karate lessons, which he had started taking to lose weight (or so he told his family) he actually wanted to be ready, in case he had to defend himself again. He always had a sneaking suspicion that something would shatter his perfect bliss with his new family. And this was it.

And now, his uncle wanted something from him. He didn't know what made him say "no"—maybe it was the fact that another living soul was in the next room, his brother. He knew he could always depend on Drake for important things, like this. He loved the way his brother was there for him when no one else could be. Like now, even though he didn't know it, Drake was _being there_ for him—just by sitting with him, laughing at how stupid his jokes were. _I don't care. Drake will always be there for me_. He breathed in a sigh of relief as they clinked their glasses together, and drank. He blamed the brightness of his eyes on the fake speck in his eye.


	12. Entrapment

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Recap: **Josh's uncle visits, and wants something from him. But Josh is unwilling to give anything to his uncle; William abused Josh when he was younger, and now Josh is terrified of him. What will happen to Josh? Will he be able to overcome his nightmares and flashbacks? And what is William planning now?

**Disclaimer:** If I directed the show…I'd have more brotherly bonding moments!!!

**Chapter ****12 – ****Entrapment**

_That night: _

Ever since the confrontation with his uncle, Josh had become increasingly paranoid. He even checked the lock on the bathroom three times before finally taking a body numbing cold shower.

He tried to shake himself free of the nightmares, but just couldn't. So instead, he had tried staying awake the night before, chatting with Eric about the new Game Sphere Xcalibre game that was coming out. But that didn't work—he just couldn't shake off knowing that his menacing uncle was sleeping—or doing something more sinister—just doors down the hall. He lay back in his swiveling chair that night, and gulped down Mr. Fizz straight from the two liter bottle, letting the bubbles burn his throat and keep him awake. But his eyelids stubbornly refused to stay up, and kept drooping heavily.

Josh had caught himself almost fall asleep twice, both times hitting his knees painfully on the table as he jerked awake. He felt as though he had doused himself in a cold bath. But the third time, he stumbled over to the bed, collapsing on top of the covers trying to straighten out the thoughts banging around in his head uncoordinatedly. And hours later, he awoke, gasping to another nightmare. He had soaked his comforters with sweat, so he tossed them to the ground and stared at the ceiling, determinedly thinking of constellations, Mindy, pranking his sister, talking to Drake, thinking up excuses as to why he was late to work…A bit later, he dozed off in a light sleep, grumbling about Drake taking the last of his Grammy's apple pie.

-.-

After his shower the next morning, Josh had glanced briefly at the mirror. He couldn't help but glower at the image in the mirror—his hair was unruly as always, but what really caught his attention were his eyes. Dark rimmed eyes stared back at him tiredly seeming sunken into his pale face; he hadn't been all too hungry for the past few days—especially since William had came. He'd picked at his food at dinner due to his uncle's ominous presence, and thankfully skipped lunch. Although his stomach grumbled unpleasantly, he knew he couldn't eat for he would just toss it back up. Josh tore his face away from the mirror and rushed off to work, resolving to try and eat something healthy that day.

-.-

_That afternoon:_

The doorbell rang. William knew that Josh had rushed off to work that morning, much to his dismay. _He wouldn't be back yet, would he?_ William cracked open the door. A young woman with waves of ebony hair and sparkling green eyes stood outside in a denim miniskirt and a jacket over a tank top. She plucked at her purse.

William stared, puzzled at her presence at the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Drake's girlfriend, Susan!" She smiled nervously at him. "Um, can you please tell him I'm here?"

"Hi! I'm Josh's uncle, William," William said as he ushered her inside. "So you're Susan? Drake's said so many nice things about you." She blushed. He called out to Drake, who responded by asserting he'd be ready in a few minutes.

"How long have you two been going out?" he asked amiably, sitting on the sofa diagonally from her. She didn't know why, but she just found Josh's uncle disconcerting. It wasn't that he was staring at her in a perverted manner, but it was something else that she couldn't place a finger on; he seemed almost too polite. She shifted uneasily on the sofa.

"Well, just about a week or so," she replied, absentmindedly picking at an unruly thread from her purse.

"Oh. I haven't really gotten to know Drake that well yet, and I wanted to buy him a present," he began, already forming another plan in his mind. _This would prove to be interesting. _There was truly nothing like messing up his young nephew's life.

"Oh that's so nice of you!" she exclaimed. Maybe Josh's uncle wasn't so bad, she thought, trying to suppress that undercurrent of anxious feeling. "I'd help you, but I don't really know much about him yet—"

"Well, I'm sure Josh does—but I never see him around because he's always at that theater…What's it called?" William feigned ignorance to gain a response from Drake's girlfriend. He sat back almost leisurely, enjoying Susan's unsettled response.

"The Premiere," she replied. "Hey! Drake and I are going there tonight. Would you like for me to ask Josh a few things?" she suggested. _This wasn't so bad_, she thought.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," he stated, leaning forward. "But could you not tell Josh what this is all about? I'd like this to be a surprise, and Josh sometimes blabs on without thinking. Oh, and here's my number, just call me to tell me what you find out." He scribbled his cell phone on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. Susan eyed the paper uncertainly, but pocketed it.

"Of course," she agreed, pretending to zip her mouth. She shrugged away the uncomfortable feeling, and was about to engage in some small talk when Drake raced down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" He smiled as he asked her. She melted when she saw his adorable dark eyes and sweet smile. She didn't know how she had missed him during the school year—he was so gorgeous.

"Of course," Drake led Susan outside. "Bye!" he called out, slamming the front door shut.

Inside, William sat, thinking about his new pawn. She would definitely play a role in this game, he thought. He just had to use her the right way. She seemed so eager to help him; he could definitely use that to his advantage. He smirked—he imagined the ways the sweet young girl could wreak havoc between the two brothers.

-.-

Drake narrowed his eyes at the scene. He couldn't suppress the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw his girlfriend and Josh chatting about who knows what. He had always been insecure about his girlfriends around some of his friends, but it was strange that _Josh_ was the reason this time. Drake couldn't help but glance over when he heard his girlfriend burst out laughing. She delicately covered her mouth with her fingers, and the bracelet he'd given her sparkled in the light.

He had met Susan through Mindy. At first, he was a bit suspicious. It seemed as though Mindy and Josh were working together to hook him up with Susan; Chelsey had dumped him after a month—he had really liked Chelsey—for that rat-faced two-timer Kwan Ko. First he stole his song from him and sung it at the talent show at Belleview, and now two years later, he stole Drake's girlfriend. Drake wouldn't describe himself as withdrawn and irritable—well, maybe a little (it wasn't for nothing Josh had yelled at him a week later, and had ordered him to come to the Premiere to meet other girls).

In the beginning, he had refused to socialize with one of The Creature's companions, but soon, he found that Susan was just as sweet as she was intelligent. This time, he felt an odd sort of connection with Susan—one of the really good kind.

But today, who knew what she was playing at? She had kept eying Josh while Drake and she sat at their table talking. Every time he asked her a question, she'd just nod uninterestedly. Then she'd jerk back to attention and apologize.

Drake's eyebrows furrowed. What was_ Josh_ playing at? Why was he talking to _his_ girlfriend? She'd barely said anything to _him_ since they arrived at the Premiere, and now she was listening to every word Josh said. Even when they sat at their table, he had scooted his chair directly across from her so her vision wouldn't stray away from him. But she had scooted her chair over, and when Drake had craned his head around to see the object of her fascination, he only saw his brother.

Obviously there was something going on between the two of them, if the odd furtive looks Josh was giving Drake were any indication. He'd have to have a talk with his brother about it, he thought as he angrily turned around in a huff. When Susan came back, he tried not to let his frustration show, but he was irritable; he suggested they go home.

When he got home, he slammed the door hard.

"Hey Drake! What's wrong?" William asked from the sofa, feigning concern.

"Josh," Drake muttered and stormed upstairs.

William merely smirked maliciously, and continued watching TV. He couldn't wait until later tonight.

-.-

Susan was trying to find Josh in the normal hustle and bustle of the movie theater. _There_, she caught sight of him at the candy counter. Now all she'd have to do was wait until he wasn't busy, and ask him a few questions. She tried to pay attention to Drake, who she knew was probably getting a bit annoyed. But he could wait. _There_. The counter was empty for the moment. She stood suddenly, forgetting she was sitting with Drake for a moment although she was trying to figure out how she'd talk to Josh about Drake.

"Um, Susan?" Drake looked up at her, clearly puzzled.

"Yea, just hold on a sec. I ran out of Rootbeer," she grabbed her half- full cup and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Josh…"

-.-

She'd been standing there for just ten minutes, but she thought she found out what she needed to know. Drake loved music. He breathed music; he could play the guitar and piano and he could sing—this she knew. He had his own band. He was currently recording music that he'd have to give to Spin City Records in a few days—which could prove to be another big break. Drake was extremely social—that she also already knew. He lived for music—he even had an autographed sleek red guitar that Josh had given him from one of the guitar players from Zero Gravity.

"But you should have seen the look on his face!" Josh was clutching his side, laughing so hard he could barely talk.

"Hey Josh?" Susan interrupted when she saw Drake glowering at the other end of the room. He was bouncing his legs—and she knew he only did that when he was agitated. "I think I should go back."

"Oh, um alright. See you later." Josh returned to try and fix the corn dog machine, _again_.

Susan walked back to the table, confused as to why Drake was so irritable.

"Do you mind if we just go home, I'm kinda tired…" he got up as she reached him. She tried not to let the quietness in the car perturb her, but it did. She glanced over at Drake's profile—which at this moment seemed a bit tense. His eyebrows curved downwards slightly, and he was staring at the road as if he was driving on a dangerous sloping terrain in a hurricane.

"Drake?" she asked softly as another car's headlights brought his face into clear view. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he said again. He dropped her off to her house minutes later, and drove off after he'd seen her enter her house safely.

She hung her jacket on the hook, puzzled about what upset Drake so much. He seemed alright when they'd watched the movie together. He'd cuddled her, and held her when the horror scenes frightened her, and kissed her during the boring parts. As she was thinking, she noticed a piece of paper fall out of her pocket. She unfolded it, and remembered that it was William's phone number. She bit her lip, considering if she should call Drake to see if everything was really alright, but decided that they could talk tomorrow. Right now, she would call William and tell him about Drake's love for music, and then take a hot bubble bath.

-.-

Josh quietly closed the door when he arrived home—Helen had needed help closing up because two of his co-workers had gone on vacation. He flipped the switch next to the kitchen door, a bit unnerved by the dark. Normally he would just creep upstairs, but he felt the need to be able to see fully. A shiver passed over him as he quickly took off his shoes and vest, and almost bolted upstairs to his room. All he wanted to do was to sleep, he thought as he turned the knob to the door. He was thankful he hadn't run into his uncle. He quickly opened the door.

"Josh," a voice came from somewhere behind him. Before he could register who had called out his name, Josh whirled around, panicked. Drake was standing by the couch with his arms crossed.

"Oh, it's just you," he stated, sagging in relief. He walked over to his bed, leaving the door slightly ajar and forgotten, and sat down tiredly on his bed.

"We need to talk Josh," Drake stated as he walked over to Josh's bed. He stared down at Josh.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Josh looked up worriedly, confusion clouding his eyes; his brother sounded unusually serious.

"It's about Susan." When Josh stared back at him confusedly, he elucidated. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh." Realization dawned in Josh's eyes as he chuckled slightly. "Why?"

_Drake couldn't possibly think that _Susan_ and I…Could he?_

Josh learned that he was thinking that, in fact, when he furrowed his eyebrows angrily and hissed, "Josh, I'm serious. Dude, what were you doing back there?"

"Drake, we were just talking, that's all. Trust me, man. I'd never do that to you." Up until now, Josh still hadn't realized how sensitive he was about his girlfriends. He mentally scolded himself—of course! He had just been dumped, and was obviously going to be jealous. Drake just wasn't thinking right at the moment.

"Seriously?"

Josh could tell Drake still couldn't believe him.

"Seriously. We were just talking about you, in fact. She just wanted to know more about you, your likes and dislikes." Josh shrugged noncommittally.

"Oh." Drake smiled sheepishly. "Sorry man, I don't know—"

"It's alright." Josh rolled his eyes. Typical Drake. Then he remembered something. "Hey! You guys are finished with that CD, right?" Josh suddenly stood and started pacing before his bed. "Man!" He smacked his head, and then rubbed it. "Ow…I can't believe I forgot to remind you that I have to mail it in tomorrow! Oh, man, what are we going to do, I—"

Drake suddenly stood in front of him, causing Josh to almost trip over him. "Dude, relax! I finished it, and put it on top of the counter. I _can_ remember things, Josh!" He sarcastically quipped, but smiled.

"Oh, ok good. I'll just drop it off before work…So, what do _you_ like about Susan?" Josh smiled, and then ducked as Drake threw a pillow at him.

-.-

"Hey, Will, watcha doing?"

William suddenly whirled, mirroring Josh's panicked actions from only moments ago.

"Oh, hey Walter, what's up?" He leaned casually on the wall next to Josh's bedroom, trying not to show his disappointment. He had followed Josh into his bedroom, hoping to hear the fight that would—but instead, they were having a pillow fight. _Disgusting._But that only meant that he would have to raise his plan a notch. _And_ he had heard about the CD from both Susan and the boys. Yes, he rubbed his hands together in delight, now this combined with his other plan would cleave the boys apart.

"Well, I just heard the boys arguing and thought it best to check on them," he replied innocently, fiddling with his hands.

"Yea, well, they fight—but they get over it. Come on! Let's try some of that new guacamole. Race ya to the kitchen!"

William watched as Walter ran off childishly, and scoffed. He'd see in the next few days if the boys could truly overcome what he had in store for them. He'd already talked to the girl and set the first plan into action. The rest he would do tomorrow.

As he walked near the kitchen counter, he surreptitiously slid the envelope with CD into his pocket. Tonight he was going to have some fun.


	13. Broken Promises

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't really know any other creative ways to dis-claim this show... ^_^

**Chapter ****13 – ****Broken Promises**

"Megan!" the boys squealed as Megan jumped out from under the bed, holding a tiny video camera.

"This is so going on the Internet," she declared. The scene before her was actually pretty funny; Drake and Josh—the biggest boobs ever—had covered their room in feathers, and were themselves decked in the same way. She continued rolling the film before two pillows were thrown her way.

"Eek!" she hastily slid the camera under some papers on Josh's desk so that no one would see it there for the night—watching Josh snorewas too hilarious and embarrassing not to be put on her website. She ducked again as the two boys raced after her, and then shooed her out of the room. They were so boobish, she knew, that they would not even realize the camera was still in their room. She giggled, skipping back to her room.

"And stay out!" Drake yelled, half-laughing. "That Megan!"

Later that night, Josh jerked upwards in his bed. He quietly sobbed after another terrifying dream that seemed all too real for his liking. He sat up, and pressed his hands to his streaming eyes until he saw bright flashes of light behind his eyelids.

He moved his hands to cover his mouth as the sobs subsided—his body still convulsed with hiccups and violent shudders. His pained eyes stared at a picture of Drake and him from last year's Belleview Talent Show in the dim moonlight. His tears glistened brightly. He slowly stood with his arms crossed protectively in front of him, and went to the bathroom, unbeknownst to him that a tiny red light was flashing right next to his bed. Underneath the red light, in tiny white letters, read REC.

-.-

Josh rolled out of bed sleepily to glance over at his digital clock, but he fell over in the process. He blearily peered upwards at the time—it was only eight. He had four more hours to go until his shift, but he continued to volunteer, despite Helen's protests that he enjoy his summer vacation. _Yeah, right, relax…_he thought sarcastically as he stood up. He yawned widely—yet another night of unrest had plagued him—and pulled out his clothes sleepily; there was no way he was going back to sleep—not that he would even if he could…

He stumbled downstairs, yawning again. He vaguely wondered if his jaw would dislocate if he kept yawning at this rate. He rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his keys off the hook, and Drake's envelope. He never noticed that the handwriting on the envelope was slightly different from his brother's normally messy scrawl.

He just slid the envelope carefully into is vest pocket, and headed out the door, blinking rapidly in even the weak sunlight that filtered through the clouds. He strode over to his car door, and paused for a moment, his hand hovering above the handle. He tried to clear his dazed head. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his wet hair; he couldn't go to work like a zombie.

He leaned against the hood of the car, breathing in deeply. A bird pleasantly chirped overhead, soaring from tree to tree, spreading its wings, and savoring the warm sun on its back, the wind fluffing its light brown feathers, and the sense of abandon, the sense of freedom. He closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think of his situation bitterly. What was it like to have no care in the world, like that bird?

For the hundredth—no millionth—time in four days, Josh wished that this was all over. There was no defining "this," but perhaps he could try; "this" included, but was not limited to, the nightmares, the flashbacks, the paranoia and senseless fear that attacked his mind, and most especially his uncle's visit.

He opened his eyes when he couldn't feel the sun hit his head anymore. He looked up, only to see raindrops plummet down to earth. _Great,_ he thought, sitting in his car and starting it up. _Absolutely lovely_, he thought as he backed up with thunderclouds shifting rapidly in the grey sky and crackling ominously.

-.-

Although Mindy brought him coffee to work, and although they had talked—and kissed—during his break, his eyelids sagged continuously until he almost fell asleep standing up. Orders of Root beer became orders for cups of candy, and orders for popcorn became orders for corndogs smothered in mustard in his dazed mind.

The coffee had only served to make him jitterier than he already was—now, he was merely a bundle of nerves. And it really didn't help that thoughts about his uncle chased him, threatening to push him over a crumbling edge. He tried to play back the conversation he and Mindy had during his break.

He smiled happily at the mere memory, but then scowled. Mindy knew something was wrong—she had not been the smartest student who bested him in everything for no reason—in short, she was perceptive. But he doubted she would put things together.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked him nearing the end of his break for the fifth time. She noticed Josh's downtrodden appearance, but couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had called the night before, but Josh mumbled a poor excuse and hung up.

She knew something was awry—so she came to visit Josh with a cup of his favorite iced coffee. Although she tried to find out subtly, nothing worked. Well, nothing until she mentioned his uncle, and how weird it must feel seeing his uncle after four years. She noted how he jerked to attention at his name. From that, she figured, he was dealing with personal family problems that he clearly did not want to talk about just at that moment. That was ok, she thought, lazily sipping her own coffee. She'd figure out why Josh was acting so strangely and why he seemed so distant lately.

-.-

All day, he could barely keep his thoughts from his uncle's proposition. Like yesterday, he still could not believe his mother had given him some sort of inheritance. He could barely remember the time when his mother was alive.

He smiled at one dear memory in particular.

_Flashback_

That day, he had whined about going to the park when his mother had come home. He knew she was tired from work, but he didn't care—he just wanted to have fun after being watched by the boring old nanny the whole day.

He knew he could sway his mother more easily than his father, so he latched onto the idea of begging her the moment she came home. But she smiled and packed a sandwich for him as he watched her, sitting at one of the kitchen's chairs, swinging his short legs back and forth.

They walked to the park together. His tiny pudgy hand was clasped in her larger and warmer hand. He looked up at her as they walked, and captured the perfect image of her. She looked back at him lovingly, with her warm, honey colored eyes he'd always imagine when he thought about his mother. Her hair hung loosely down to her elbows, and her long chocolate colored tresses bounced in the breeze.

On her face shone a constant smile, with dimples, like stars, illuminating her crescent-moon shaped smile. He couldn't understand how one could hold so much love in her heart for him—the ugly, tubby boy every child had pointed at and laughed, even as he grew up—but he knew his mother's heart had brimmed with love. Life with her had been bliss.

Later, he remembered, they had swung on the swings; his mother's laughter echoed in the wind as they flew higher and higher, closer to the clear blue expanse. He loved that feeling of exhilaration and daring—but mostly loved that feeling of safety his mother symbolized. She would be there for him no matter what, or so he thought as a naïve young child.

His mother held him up so he could reach the tall monkey bars, a great feat for someone his age. He cried out in glee as he traversed the yellow colored metal jungle, and dropped down on the soft, but gritty sand. They did this a number of times, until he tired of the monkey bars, and ran to the slides, and to the teeter-totter, and then to the swings again—until he could barely lift his arms and legs. All throughout, his mother had laughed and smiled and encouraged him to go ahead and try the new piece of equipment—for she was there to watch over him.

As they walked home, he eyed an ice-cream truck waiting at the next stop sign. He looked up hopefully at his mother. But she was already rifling through her purse. Josh grinned happily, and raced off to the ice-cream truck as his mother followed suit. He ordered a Rainbow Sherbet and was already peeling off the wrapper when his mother caught up.

She bought an ice-cream identical to Josh's, and bit off the end of hers. He innocently reminded her that you had to lick the ice-cream—and not bite it off—to make it last longer. She merely smiled down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. He bent to lick off the ice-cream from the wrapper, but couldn't hold on to the ice-cream stick at the same time—and his sherbet fell to the grass. He stared at it forlornly, and then looked up fearfully at his mother.

He knew she didn't like it when people wasted things, like paper and water. She only shook her head, and handed him her sherbet. He bit down on it gratefully, savoring the cool, sweet liquid in his mouth, in addition to his mother's warm hand on his shoulder.

When he finished, he wrinkled his nose—it was smudged in colorful ice-cream. His mother took a small napkin out of her purse, but before she wiped him off, she took a picture—he knew, for he still had that very same picture in his photo album—of his ice-cream adorned face, with her finger blocking the side of the lens so that one could clearly see a tiny blurry white smudge at the right corner of the actual picture. Sadly, that one and a few others were the only ones he had; the rest had been destroyed in the fire that engulfed his mother's soul.

_End of Flashback_

He shook his head, and bent to wipe his eyes on a napkin. He crumpled it up and threw it in the bin under the counter, but stared at it. How perfect it had been, how smooth and useful, and now how crumpled and discarded it had become. The same story described his life. The time he shared with his mother was unblemished—perfect; his uncle had not yet entered into his life, and his mother had promised him she would always be there for him.

Days before the fire, he remembered, he awoke from a childish nightmare and cried out for his mother. She raced to his bedroom, fearing the worst, but finding her little boy huddled in his bed, crying from only a nightmare. She held him protectively, with her arms around him, and rocked him. She sung to him until he calmed. Her chin rested on top of Josh's head. He felt completely safe at that moment; nothing in the entire world could touch him.

He remembered asking her naively, "Mommy, never leave me, okay?"

"Never, honey, never. I'll always be with you no matter what."

Calmed and reassured, Josh closed his eyes half asleep. His mother set him down on the bed, and pulled the covers to his chin. She kissed his forehead. "Nighty night, sweetheart," she whispered into the darkness. Josh cracked his eyes open, but could barely see the faint outline of his mother walking out into the hall, and pausing to blow a kiss, before she shut the door quietly. Josh closed his eyes sleepily, contentedly, on the last memory he had of his mother.

-.-

Josh was painfully jolted back to reality as a co-worker called out his name. He resignedly continued stacking boxes.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand not knowing what his father's brother had done to his mother. He couldn't stand what William had done to him. His hands balled up in fists. _Why? Why? _Why was life so unfair, why was life playing a dangerous game with him? Why had it thrown back the knight that demolished all in its wake, leaving behind only a broken young man and his shattered dreams?

Hours later, when his shift was about two thirds finished, Susan walked into the theater to see Josh again.

"Hey Josh!" Susan smiled brightly as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey Susan! What's up?" Josh smiled back and flipped a few switches on the popcorn machine. _There, now it should work._

"I should have come by earlier to give you this." She extracted a water bottle from her bag and set it in front of the counter.

"Uh, a water bottle?" Josh asked, surprised. He stared dumbly at the bottle, and then looked back up at Susan.

"Yeah, Drake dissolved your vitamins in there," she stated nervously. She should have given Josh the bottle earlier, but she had to go to work. She hoped he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, dude! I knew I forgot something this morning!" he smiled warmly, taking the bottle in his hands and twisting open the top. "Thanks," he tipped the bottle into his mouth.

"No prob. Listen, I've got to go back home to watch my little sister, so I guess I'll just talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later. Thanks again!" Josh continued gulping down his water, and wiped his mouth off with the corner of his sleeve. He was surprised Drake had noticed him taking those vitamins every morning—he hadn't told anybody—and was thoughtful enough to send his vitamins with Susan.

* * *

_Likey? No likey?_ ^_^ _Please drop a review!_

_Have a great day guys!_

_Hugs, _

_Mersedes_


	14. Anything's Possible

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really still need to stick these on? They're like those blaringly pink Post-It notes (nope, don't own those either!) that catch your eye right away, and are annoying to stick onto everywhere...

**Chapter ****14 – ****Anything's Possible**

His mind had been whirling so hard he didn't know how he managed to arrive home safely. He sat in his car for moments staring dizzily at a wavering figure at the door before he realized that it was his uncle. Josh yanked the keys out, and steeled himself for the inevitable.

He shut the door cautiously, fighting off a nauseated feeling churning in his stomach. He just wanted him to go _away_, he thought hopelessly. But he knew that was not going to happen. He saw his uncle fiddle with something in his hands, but it had become too dark to discern what it could be. _What was he doing outside? Was he waiting,_ Josh thought, absolutely frightened, _for me? Oh, please, I hope not. _

He tried not to show how tired he actually was, but could not help but stumble as he walked on the path. He fumbled with his keys, and accidentally dropped them at his uncle's feet. Suddenly, William grasped his neck, and brought his head upwards. Josh couldn't think. What was his uncle doing to him—and why?

But would someone outside see in the fading light? His uncle wrenched his jaws apart and splashed into his mouth, and on his clothes. It smelled horribly familiar and tasted terrible, but he couldn't place it in his dazed mind. Just as quickly as his uncle had grabbed him, he let go and disappeared into the side of the house. Josh felt dizzier after he lost contact; his head spun in different directions. _What had he given Josh that made his head spin even more? _Josh quickly spat it out.

He saw a flash of light, and felt long, thin arms grasp him at the waist as he continued to stagger up the walk. He could still process what was happening, but was too tired to do anything about it.

"Josh?" he heard a voice ask. He turned his head slightly, and saw that it was Susan who had steadied him. He leaned towards her as a wave of lightheadedness hit him. Before he could straighten, the front door opened. He heard more than a single person gasp from inside.

"Josh, are you drunk?" exclaimed his father disbelievingly. At first, he had thought that Josh was injured again, for he clung onto Drake's girlfriend. But after Josh stepped inside, Walter could distinctly smell the beer floating from his son's open mouth.

Walter could not believe the sudden turn of events—his own son, who watched Oprah devotedly, and who had scoffed at drinking—had come home after doing just that. He never thought his heart could shatter in such a way. Josh had broken his trust, and for that, he could never forgive him.

Walter's face turned an ugly shade of red as he continued to yell at Josh; everything he said cut him deeply, especially as Walter, who was utterly disgusted, spat "How could you? How could you be so idiotically irresponsible? I can never, ever trust you again!"

Suddenly, Walter lunged at Josh, but just as he was about to strike him, Audrey caught his arm.

"Lemme go!" he roared. No one, especially not Josh—who had flinched visibly—had seen his father so violently angry. Walter wrenched his arm from Audrey's grip, and breathed heavily, as though he had just run a marathon.

Terrible thoughts spun around Josh's mind. _My own dad tried to hit me. He doesn't trust me, and will never again…_ he thought hollowly. He stared blankly at the wall next to his father's face. He couldn't face his dad. He swallowed as the barrage continued, this time, from Audrey.

"…you were always such a sweet boy! What did you do?" _Nothing,_ Josh thought bitterly. "How could you do this to us? You know that drinking is dangerous…" _I didn't do anything. I would never want to hurt you guys. _

Audrey had instantly loved Josh as one of her own the first time she had met him. But tonight's events hurt her deeply. She was furious at Josh. How could he act so recklessly—he, who was always so level-headed? Even Drake had the sense of mind not to drink. How dared Josh? She fumed. But she couldn't help but think if she'd done anything wrong as she continued yelling at Josh.

Josh tried not to tremble as both his parents roared at him. He stared at the ground, dejectedly, not willing to believe the sudden turn of events although his ears were being bombarded. How was he going to explain this? And would they even believe him? _They didn't trust him anymore..._The thought whirled incessantly around in his mind, each spin sending a punch to his gut.

"Josh, how could you?" Two new voices, which he knew and loved dearly, were added to the din. _Not them, _he wistfully thought_, I wish they wouldn't see this_. He looked over at Drake and Mindy, who were striding towards them from the living room.

_Great, _he thought, _they saw everything…_ But just as he opened his mouth to retort, he could not. He knew it would be useless—no one would believe that his uncle had slipped him something, and caused this. As usual, he was blamed for something he had not done, but this was one of the direst situations he had been placed in.

"Is that why you've been acting so strange lately? Because you've been seeing _her_?" Mindy shrieked shrilly. He had never seen her so mad. She, too, had turned livid with anger. Her hands were on her hips, and she pursed her lips tightly in disgust. She breathed heavily, and was fighting herself from crying. Josh tried to say anything, but still couldn't.

"We had a date tonight, but I guess you conveniently forgot." Josh, in fact, had not even known about the date. He had merely nodded distractedly at whatever Mindy had said during his break.

Suddenly, Mindy strode straight towards him, and slapped him in the face—hard. His cheek and eyes stung at the contact. _This was so unfair_. Silence reigned.

"Mindy, it's not what you think," Susan tried to explain.

"Get out," Drake growled, pointing to the door. Josh's gazed flicked over to his brother, who was barely suppressing his ire. His eyes glinted with anger, and his arm shook. Josh couldn't blame Susan when she left, following another outburst from Mindy.

"How could _you?_ You're my best friend!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what her boyfriend and best friend had done behind her back. She had been doubly betrayed. She couldn't stay at his house a minute longer. But she did jam a finger at Josh's chest and whisper harshly, choking back tears, "And I loathe you!"

Josh turned as she slammed the door in his face. He hung his head, defeated. He lost his parents' trust and his girlfriend just because of his uncle—and there was nothing he could do…

Josh slowly turned back to face his parents—who rattled off a series of punishments that included telling Helen to suspend Josh in addition to grounding indefinitely—and Drake.

Josh stupidly hoped that there was some hope that Drake would see reason, that he would see nothing had really happened no matter how bad the situation actually looked, that he would see that he was not drunk. But he couldn't help but back up slightly as Drake walked up to him until their noses almost touched.

Drake's nostrils flared and his eyes shone coldly. His face was contorted in fury as he stared at Josh, who suppressed a gasp at Drake's anger.

He stared at Josh for a few moments before declaring with an almost trembling voice, "I trusted you." He bolted upstairs, leaving a completely devastated Josh behind.

Tears stung Josh's eyes again. He couldn't believe the unfairness of it all. No one trusted him—but of course they wouldn't…he thought bitterly, as his parents continued railing at him. Everyone had turned on him, everyone who he had relied on and who he had supported in turn. Everyone, in short, who he loved with his very life.

Everyone hated him now, though, and wanted nothing to do with him. They all believed what they saw, and did not even let Josh justify himself. Although, he thought, how _would _he have been able to explain what happened to him?

He couldn't stand it. He could not stand not having his family's support. He had depended on them so much—even they could not even _fathom_ how much. He thrived in their words of support and love, like a starving pup. He had never known what it was like to have a family so caring; although his father did love him, he had not been there when he needed him most. Drake—he was a best friend and brother all rolled into one.

He had always helped him whenever he needed it—like when he bought tickets to see Oprah, and when he let him take care of his Little Brother. He always gave him advice, and tried his best to be a good brother, just like Josh. They had a special relationship, one which only siblings could understand. And now that was blown to smithereens, just like all his other relationships. He wished he could make it up to him, and he wished this had never happened.

And his mother Audrey, she had loved him so much although he was her step-son. She had never let him feel loved unequally from Megan or Drake. She had made him soup whenever he was sick; she had praised him whenever he brought home a trophy; she had helped him win the contest against Drake; she had always told him to trust his heart.

_She is an awesome Mom, but now she thinks I'm the worst son ever…_And Mindy—she was as loving and comforting as she was competitive. And she was Josh's first girlfriend. He felt special when he hung out with her, like he was actually likeable. He knew he could act like himself, and that would be enough for her. Although he had refrained from saying so a few months ago, he knew he loved her.

Their words pierced and shattered his heart into millions of tiny shards, littering a once hopeful, but now empty chamber with anguish. He blinked rapidly, refusing to let his uncle see him cry—he knew he was close by.

He muffled a sob as his parents left him at the door, alone. He was alone again. Alone with his thoughts. He cracked open his wallet, and stared at the photo of an auburn haired woman standing next to a short chubby boy, and sobbed freely.

-.-

He was rudely awoken by a scream of fury and a thump of some sort on his head.

"Josh!" Drake raced to the living room, pale-faced with frustration and anger. "Wake up!" He threw a tissue box that was lying half empty on the coffee table at Josh's head. He couldn't believe it. Josh had re-mixed his songs—even though he knew Drake hated anyone but him touching his songs. He trembled with anger as he talked to Spin City Records, who had called just moments ago.

Nick had listened to the music and expressed his distaste in the clearest way possible; it sucked. Drake couldn't believe his ears—he had put weeks of effort into the making of that CD. He had forced his band to practice extra hours—his music had to be perfect.

After putting the finishing touches on the editing—which Drake did himself—he ad packaged the CD and left it on the counter, feeling satisfied yet anxious. He would never admit it, but he was always nervous whenever he mailed in his songs. He knew that he tried his best, and could only hope Spin City would appreciate his work.

But now, what would he do? What would he tell his band? _No_, Drake thought, _I'll just send them another CD, this time, with the right music. _Although the damage was not permanent, his anger did not abate. First Josh had stolen his girlfriend, and then messed with his music. _Why is Josh so bent on ruining my life?_

Drake wasn't thinking rationally—he just wanted to throttle Josh and demand answers from him. Although a distant part of his mind believed Josh to be innocent, he squashed that thought, and began yelling at Josh.

Josh slowly stood, not understanding what Drake was so upset about. Then, last night's events came flooding back to him.

"Drake! Drake! Just listen to me for a sec—" Josh began.

But Drake held up his hand. "No! You know what? I've listened to you enough. Now you listen to me! How could you have done that? How?" Drake shoved Josh backwards. Josh flung his hand back to prevent himself from falling over the sofa.

"Drake, I swear I wasn't drunk! I just met Susan at the door. I think someone slipped something on me!" Josh tried to explain.

"Stop it already with your pathetic lies! And I'm still angry at that! Why did you do that to me, Josh? You knew how important that CD was!" Drake bellowed.

Josh started. _What was this about his CD?_ He thought, perplexed.

"I mailed it on time!" he retorted angrily.

"Yeah, after messing with my songs!" Drake yelled acidly after shoving Josh backwards again. This time, Josh fell on the couch, with his mouth agape.

"What?"

"Don't pretend, Josh," Drake sneered. "Who else could have touched it?"

"I don't know! Just listen to me!" Josh asked. He knew instantly who it could have been, but could not say. No, that would raise too many questions. But this situation was so wrong. This never should have happened.

No way man! I just…I hate you!" Drake pointed at Josh, fuming, and backed away slowly.

"Drake, just listen—" Josh begged, standing and following Drake.

"No Josh." Flames of cold fury danced menacingly in Drake's eyes.

"Please—" Josh held out his hand in supplication.

"I hate you. I wish I'd never known you," Drake hissed recklessly, walking to the front door.

Josh still followed. Confusion and pain clouded his eyes.

"But—" he tried.

"I'm done Josh. I'm done." Drake whirled and slammed the door in Josh's shocked face.

"I need you," he whispered softly as he heard the car tires squeal out of the driveway.

* * *

_Ouch! How'd'ya like that one? Who expected that to happen? Come on guys, show of reviews! _

_Hugs,_

_Mersedes_


	15. Anything's Possible II

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** I sing the Drake and Josh song when the show comes on and my younger brother leaves the room…but I'm sure you didn't need to know that. No se otras maneras en que puedo decir que no tengo Drake o Josh en mi patio trasero. So yea…Don't own 'em!

**Chapter ****14 – ****Anything's Possible**

He put his head down on the kitchen table moments later, replaying the scene, horrified at Drake's implication that he was done with Josh. Everyone had turned against him, _everyone._ Josh couldn't help but feel utterly lost and helpless. He felt so alone and hated.

A few moments later, Josh sat in the kitchen, slumping in his chair. He was horrified with Drake's implication that he was finished with Josh.

_He didn't mean it, did he?_ _But he sounded so serious, and so furious with me. What am I going to do now? How in the world am I supposed to fix this, and everything else that's gone wrong? _

Josh groaned in frustration; his relationships with everyone became so irreparably ruined that there was no hope of possibly fixing them. He rested his head glumly on his hands. _What a mess_.

He stared dully at the tabletop and spotted an orange smudge; last week he and Drake had decided to make salsa again, but they soon began throwing it at each other, flicking spoonfuls at each other's faces until the kitchen was a mess. They had gotten in trouble, but they grinned happily as they cleaned up the mess.

Everything had been so simple. And now everything was ruined; no relationship was spared—his brother refused to talk to him, his parents were severely disappointed in him, Mindy would break up with him, and he could not face Megan. And everyone loathed him. He was stuck in a quagmire of problems—with his uncle at the crux.

He heard footsteps come downstairs. Josh knew it was his uncle; there was no one else home. He quickly stood and raced to the other door, but was not quick enough. He tensed as he heard the door swing open. He felt the sudden urge to bolt outside after his long gone brother.

"Josh? Hold on bud." His uncle sauntered into the kitchen. Josh followed his every movement with his eyes, tensing involuntarily. "So, I hear you like to drink now?"

His uncle walked closer to him and clasped his shoulder. Josh held his breath, the memories of abuse raging under his calm façade. He flared his nostrils at the comment. _How dared he?_ Josh fought the urge to throw his hand off, both in fear and in anger.

"And you like to mess with CD's?" His uncle quirked his eyebrows infuriatingly. Josh balled his hands together, trying not to answer his uncle. He looked everywhere but him, and focused on the cabinets across from him.

He shivered as his uncle put another hand on his other shoulder, and pushed him into the wall next to the doorjamb. Josh was trapped.

"So, have you thought about my proposition," William asked casually, as though he was having a discussion over dinner instead of pinning his nephew to the wall.

"You! You were the one who—" Josh tried to protest. His heart was thudding wildly against his ribs. William could see sparks of fury emanate from Josh's eyes.

"Obviously, Joshy. Who else?" he asked smugly, tightening his grip on Josh playfully, smirking when Josh tried to flinch away. "Now have you thought about—"

Something snapped within Josh. He hated being afraid—he didn't want to live in terror from his uncle. He hated that whenever his uncle was around, his chest would hurt and he couldn't breathe. He hated that whenever his uncle was around, his memories would flash into his mind's eye, replaying the abuse and the horrors he suffered as a child.

The emotions broiled within him, and spilled over his calm exterior. He grabbed his uncle's arms—and before William could react—Josh pushed on the pressure points next to his wrists. William cursed loudly and let go, nursing his arms. Josh dove through the doorway and sprinted up the stairs, his pulse pounding. He headed for his room—the front door would be locked—the blood racing through his veins at the impossibility of what he had actually done.

He ran to his room, nearly tripping on the stairs. He slammed the door shut, his chest heaving, and snapped the lock on the door. He nearly whimpered. His uncle was coming for him. He was going to hurt him again. He had actually fought back against William. He had never done that before. He was in shock. He needed some place to go. He needed time to think.

Josh cut across his room, grabbing his cell phone off his desk and shoving it between his teeth, and wrenched the small window open. He paused for a moment, and heard a scream of rage echo in the hallway before he clambered out the window and onto the roof. He felt dizzy with nervousness and almost slipped as he reached for the flat of the chimney. He leaned against it, out of view, slipping the cell phone into his palms.

Now, the only thing he could hear was his racing heartbeat and his quickened breathing. He wiped beads of sweat off his face before collapsing on the roof. Adrenaline surged through his body, initiating the famous flight or fight response he had studied.

Once his breathing evened to a reasonable pace, and his mind had cleared enough to think, he decided he would call his girlfriend. With trembling fingers, he set his number to private and pressed Mindy's speed-dial button; she always picked up when she was home. He waited with baited breath for Mindy's breathy hello.

His heart sank as he heard a click and the message "This is the Crenshaw Residence. Please leave your name, number, and—"

"Hello?" his girlfriend answered breathlessly. He quickly hung up and looked around for a moment. She was home; that was good. He had never really been on the roof—he had just seen Drake climb up here sometimes when he was really irritated. He was pretty high up, he thought as his stomach clenched. He didn't know how he would get down, unless he went back inside.

_No, _he thought vehemently, _I am not going back inside. _He knelt by the gutter of the roof on the side of the house facing the backyard, and carefully let himself roll off the roof while his fingers tightened his hold on the edge. He looked down, and then let go.

He landed in a crouched position that would lessen the impact of the fall. Next, he raced to the fence, and launched himself over it, and landed on the other side. He stood and brushed his palms off before sprinting in the other direction through an alley—he knew a shortcut to Mindy's house.

**A/N:** I think my wonderful reviewers need an explanation.

I don't really have a solid excuse for not updating in over half a year. I could say that I was overwhelmed with college and work—but that's not true. I could say that I was being lazy and pushed this story to the back of my mind and always wanted to finish but never found the time—and that one would be a bit more true.

I'd like to apologize for not updating, and I hope that you'll forgive me. I will try try try to finish this story—but I beg you all to stick with me.

Thank you to those who have stuck with me the entire way.

And don't worry—you're all in for a bumpy ride!

Hugs,

Mersedes


	16. Mindy's Decision Part I

**He's Back For Josh**

**Summary:** Josh's uncle comes home for a visit and methodically tears his nephew's life apart.

**Disclaimer:** I will yell it from the rooftops—but I don't own Drake and Josh!!!

**Chapter ****16 – **

A very disgruntled, hot, and sweaty Josh pressed his finger to the doorbell button. He heard soft chimes inside, and then the metallic click of a lock receding. The door cracked, revealing Mindy's angry countenance.

"Get out of here," she ordered firmly, steadfastly refusing to look at him.

"Just one chance, just give me one chance," Josh begged trying to catch her eye.

Mindy tapped her foot impatiently. She stared at her fingers in fascination. She just wished he would go away; that would make things so much easier for her to bear—while he just wanted her to listen to him, just once more. "And why should I?" She knew if she looked at him she would crack, however angry she was. She was just about to shut the door when Josh called out to her.

"I love you!" The words slipped out of Josh's mouth suddenly.

"You what?" she hissed. Mindy still resolutely looked at her fingernails, although she desperately wanted to throttle Josh. "Don't start _that_ whole thing with me. Don't lie to me. I have absolutely had enough with you. Although I called your brother an ignoramus, I think that title actually befits you—at least Drake doesn't _cheat_ on his girlfriends even though he has a new one every week.

"I trusted you, and you just—" She couldn't finish her sentence; there were not enough words to describe his actions. "Listen, I have to go." Mindy started to close the door, but she stopped when she heard Josh whisper plaintively,

"Please, you're the only one I have right now—please."

She finally turned to face him—finally. Her icy demeanor shattered immediately upon looking at his fallen appearance. What she saw in him dumbfounded her—she absolutely did not expect him to appear as he did; his face was impossibly pale, which contrasted greatly with his eyes. His eyes…She stared into his twin pools of blue almost hypnotized. Through his seemingly heavily kohl-rimmed eyes emanated a deep-seated anguish that caused her heart to skip a beat. _Josh_… Her heart ached despite her mind's protests.

Josh continued to stand uncertainly at her doorstep, his hands slightly in front of him, palms upward, trembling. Mindy bit her lip; he seemed so desperate. Fine, she thought, she would listen to him logically, and not with her heart.

"Come on," she said moments later. She left the door open and sat in her living room, waiting for Josh to follow. He hesitantly walked inside and sat across from Mindy.

"Mindy, I've realized that I _do _love you—a lot. And I was just afraid of saying it back to you," he began, but quickly gained confidence as he noticed that Mindy was listening. "Mindy, I love you. I love the way you smile; I love the way you laugh; I love that you're competitive; I love that you're beautiful, and smart, and nice, and I love you because you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met; I love the relationship we have together, and I would never do anything to jeopardize it. You're so special to me, Mindy," he paused and gauged her reaction.

Mindy shivered at the way he said her name; his deep voice was laced with passion—not lust. She truly hadn't known she'd meant that much to him. But as she looked deeper in her heart, she knew she felt the same. What then, she thought, happened?

"I'd never do anything to hurt you. And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday—I swear on my love, I did not cheat on you. I never would. You've just got to believe me…"

Dun Dun Dun…What will happen next? Stay tuned! :)


End file.
